


浮世

by 16_Crystal_1113



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_Crystal_1113/pseuds/16_Crystal_1113





	浮世

浮世

都督坤×细作正

00

佛曰，人生有八苦：生老病死，爱别离，怨长久，求不得，放不下。

你呢，你是哪种。

01

朱正廷此生一共遇见于他而言，三个重要的男人

第一个，是他的师父，亦是他的养父唐垣。

那个男人教他谋略武功，教他易容杀人，养他到十几岁，最后派他到别国当细作。

第二个，是锦衣卫的指挥使萧鸿。

朱正廷在他手下做了几年事，在朱正廷以为他终于可以在这里安家立业，不被抛弃，不用再做一个孤单的影子时，他被派去西厂做内应。

第三个，是蔡徐坤，他是西厂的都督，一人之下，万人之上。

蔡徐坤位高权重，让身为指挥使的萧鸿有了威胁，因此派出朱正廷潜伏在蔡徐坤身边。

只是，谁也没想到，就连朱正廷自己也没想到。

有一天，他会爱上那个男人，那个叫蔡徐坤的男人。

02

正廷在萧鸿手下这几年，大多在暗处刺杀。

萧鸿交给朱正廷的任务，朱正廷几乎从未失手，唯有一次——萧鸿派朱正廷去刺杀蔡徐坤，朱正廷没能完成。

不过萧鸿并没有责怪朱正廷，蔡徐坤是谁，若是这么简单便杀了，他也不是蔡徐坤了。

03

今天是西厂选人的日子，朱正廷束起长发，穿着一身黑，挺直腰板，手背在身后，站在人群中等待那个人到来。

一步，一步，又一步……

朱正廷的耳廓随着那人的步伐有规律的颤动着，脚步声停止，蔡徐坤到了。

朱正廷只远远瞧上一眼，便低头轻笑，再抬头，已是一副严肃的模样。

朱正廷和蔡徐坤交过手，那时朱正廷并未出全力，蔡徐坤也一样，两人若是好好打一场，鹿死谁手，倒是个未知数。

远远看一眼便已足够确认那人就是蔡徐坤，尽管朱正廷看不清蔡徐坤的容貌。

至于蔡徐坤长相如何，朱正廷还真不知道，虽然他们比试过，如果那能算得上是比试的话。

暗夜刺杀，朱正廷只能见着一双漂亮的眸子。

是的，一双几近妖精的漂亮的眸子。

外面的人对于蔡徐坤容貌的描绘，大多是凶神恶煞，面目可憎，不堪入目，而这些，可能是因着蔡徐坤的审人手段。

抓到西厂的人，不论那人多硬气，蔡徐坤都有方法让他招供。

04

蔡徐坤站在最前，站定一会儿，又向人群里走了几步。

蔡徐坤一身极佳的黑锦长袍，用银线绣着复杂的花样，黑色的披风一丝不苟系在身前，乌发用一根简单的白玉簪束起，戴着官帽，抿着唇，一言不发，却有股莫名的威严。

这是朱正廷第一次见蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤的容貌，与谣传相差甚远，更是恰恰相反，蔡徐坤很漂亮。

肌肤胜雪，眉眼精致，唇色殷红，左侧脸颊的痣，点的不偏不倚，刚刚好。

蔡徐坤不过二十几岁，有着这副好皮相，又有滔天的权利，也难怪萧鸿会忌惮。

蔡徐坤抬眸，凌厉的扫视着人群，黑压压的人群中，蔡徐坤瞧见了一双好看的眸子，嘴角忽然牵动，若有所思的转着手指上的扳指。

有意思，真有意思。

“那人——他，当我的贴身护卫。”

蔡徐坤指着朱正廷所在的方向，朱正廷眉头微挑，心下惊奇却不漏声色。

来这里，朱正廷是抱有侥幸的心理，而现在，似乎已经不是运气的问题。蔡徐坤，好像盯上他了呢。

05

“都督每日卯时起床，穿的衣物，吃的饭菜均要层层把关，你作为都督的贴身侍卫，更要寸步不离守在都督身边，以防万一……”

带头的人应隶属西厂，穿着打扮与蔡徐坤相似，却又不尽相同，大概是官职不如蔡徐坤高的原因。

西厂都督的武功可不需要我来保护，那么多的刺杀都无疾而终，蔡徐坤他，可不是一个吃素的主儿。

朱正廷心中暗想着，还是装成一副虚心的样子，听着那人教诲。

“该交代的事情我都说完了，记住，从现在起，你就是都督的人，生是他的人，死是他的鬼。”

那人眉尖飞扬，煞是严肃，朱正廷垂下眸，神情不明，安分说了个“是”字，又毕恭毕敬行了个礼。

生是他的人，死是他的鬼，可我生来就注定是个影子，隐于黑暗，何谈人鬼之说。

06

这应该是蔡徐坤和朱正廷第一次正式见面，蔡徐坤还是那副装扮，坐姿沉稳，右手把着茶杯，鼻子轻皱，嗅着茶香。

蔡徐坤不说话，朱正廷更无话可说。

朱正廷低头细想，若算起他和蔡徐坤见面的次数，前前后后也不过三次。

刺杀为一，选人为二，今天，是第三次，也是朱正廷第一次能细瞧到蔡徐坤的模样。

“你瞧了本座半天，可有什么收获……”

蔡徐坤放下茶杯，站起身，缓步踱到朱正廷面前。

朱正廷一惊，发现他不知何时抬起了头，一双眸子笔直的注视着蔡徐坤。

这样火热的目光，想不被发现也难。

“说吧，你看了本座半天，可发现什么。”

蔡徐坤勾起朱正廷的下巴，扬起嘴角，墨色的眼睛里却无半分笑意。

蔡徐坤真的很美，这是朱正廷近看到蔡徐坤后，得出的一个结论。

可美分很多种，蔡徐坤的美，是最危险的一种，就像一朵漂亮的食人花，一个恍惚，便夺了人的性命。

朱正廷稳住心神，一下一下眨着眼，不慌不忙开口。

“早就听闻都督威震八方，属下心生憧憬，便想借此机会好生瞧上一番，没想到被都督识破，实在惭愧。”

蔡徐坤闻言，轻笑一声，松开朱正廷的下巴，目不转睛的盯着朱正廷那双流光溢彩的眸子。

“你这双眼睛，倒是真的漂亮。”

“都督谬赞，只要都督喜欢，送给都督也无妨。”

“属下生是都督的人，死是都督的鬼，属下的一切，都是都督的。”

“哦……”

蔡徐坤眉间挂笑，对朱正廷这双眼睛颇有兴致。

冰凉的手指抚上朱正廷的眼皮，而后滑到眼角，两个简单的动作，蔡徐坤却来回反复。

蔡徐坤的手指仿佛一条滑腻的蛇，吐着紫黑的信子，在朱正廷心头缓慢蠕动，让朱正廷的心逐渐缩紧。

“罢了，这双眼睛先放在你这里，等本座何时想要，再取也不迟。”

蔡徐坤收回手，重新坐回原位。

“你叫什么名字……”

“属下朱正廷，以后刀山火海，任凭都督差遣。”

“刀山火海不必，你只需要跟在本座身边即可，寸步不离。”

“没有本座的命令，不得私自离开本座半步，否则，按规处置。”

“是，属下明白……”

“你且退下，换身衣物再过来。”

“是，属下谢过都督。”

朱正廷的身影随着渐渐合上的门缝一点一滴消失，蔡徐坤转着手边的茶杯，唇角微动，牵起一个笑。

朱正廷，真有意思。

那双眼睛，更有意思。

07

萧鸿没有给朱正廷明确任务，只说让朱正廷潜伏在蔡徐坤身边，观察他的动向，若有异动，即刻联系。

朱正廷成为蔡徐坤的贴身侍卫已有些时日，并未发现异常。

蔡徐坤是个很自律的人，卯时起床，亥时入睡，大多时间在西厂，安排任务，审查重犯，操练下属。

蔡徐坤不用早朝，皇帝有事自会宣召蔡徐坤觐见。

西厂直接授命于皇帝，是一个特殊机构，而蔡徐坤作为西厂的都督，更是被赋予至高无上的权力。

既被人羡慕，又让人嫉恨，蔡徐坤有许多对家，总是想方设法挑出蔡徐坤的错，让他跌入深渊，粉身碎骨。

奈何，每次算计都被蔡徐坤巧妙化解，每次刺杀，又被蔡徐坤灵活逃开。

有时人们往往被嫉妒蒙蔽了双眼，殊不知，他们最厌恨的人，却也是最坚定的，守护着这个王朝的人。

08

这日蔡徐坤审完犯人，已过晌午。

伺在蔡徐坤身边这些时日，朱正廷对于蔡徐坤的手段，也有了大致了解。

利落，狠毒，却异常有效。

两人走在热闹的大街上，蔡徐坤在前，朱正廷在后，隔着不到一步的距离，这个距离，是蔡徐坤要求的。

忽然，一只污黑的小手抓住蔡徐坤的衣角，蔡徐坤顺眼看去，是个五六岁的小男孩，面黄肌瘦，身材比同龄人要矮小，一身破布衣裳，手里拿着一只破了的瓷碗。

男孩攥着蔡徐坤的衣服，眼含祈求之意，小心翼翼开口。

“哥哥……给我点儿饭吃吧……”

干涩的声音从幼嫩的喉咙里挤出来，让朱正廷于心不忍。

蔡徐坤心里如何想的，朱正廷不知道，但他希望，至少不要赶走那个男孩子。

蔡徐坤，求求你，别赶走他。

朱正廷如此想，却也很清楚，就算蔡徐坤在此处杀了这个男孩，他也不能说什么。

他，是蔡徐坤的人。

蔡徐坤盯着男孩那张蜡黄的脸，蹲下身，掏出一锭银子，小心放在男孩的瓷碗里。

伸出手，摸了摸男孩的头顶，蔡徐坤叹口气。

“去吧……”

男孩的眼睛里骤然迸射出光彩，嘴里高兴的喊着“谢谢哥哥”。

朱正廷在身后悄悄攥紧了衣服，他现在，竟想冲上去抱住蔡徐坤。

他想对蔡徐坤说，谢谢你，蔡徐坤，真的谢谢你。

蔡徐坤继续往前走，走了几步忽然顿住。

“不是说寸步不离，还不跟上。”

“是……”

朱正廷猛的收回思绪，快步跟上蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤脚下步伐慢了几分，双眸微弯，朱正廷跟在他身后，居然让他生出了一丝开心。

09

朱正廷是孤儿，在他没被唐垣收养时，一直靠乞讨过日，就像那个小男孩。

可惜，他没遇到蔡徐坤，有的，只是不屑的白眼，嫌恶的话语，甚至，拳打脚踢。

直到被唐垣收养，朱正廷才真正觉得自己——是个活生生的人。

尽管唐垣对他的态度并不好，可以说是冷漠，但朱正廷很感激唐垣。

没有唐垣，朱正廷可能在某个雪夜里，冻死街头。

唐垣教朱正廷武功谋略，派他去别国当细作，寻找前朝宝藏。

朱正廷在萧鸿手下做事，也是唐垣一手谋划好的。

萧鸿对朱正廷很上心，也很温柔，朱正廷初来乍到，面对完全不熟悉的人和王朝，他是害怕的。

还好，萧鸿抚慰了朱正廷那颗飘摇的心。

朱正廷居于黑暗，在暗处为萧鸿杀人，难见光明，但朱正廷愿意，因为那人是萧鸿。

可梦来的快，碎的也快。

朱正廷在萧鸿手下的这几年，第一次尝到被人关爱的滋味，第一次体会到温暖的感觉，第一次，想在这里安家落户。

只是，一切来的猝不及防，朱正廷最后的一根救命稻草，被萧鸿亲自扯断。

萧鸿派朱正廷潜伏在蔡徐坤身边，获取有利消息。

潜伏，真是好听，不过是变相的抛弃而已。

朱正廷被抛弃了两次，第一次，被唐垣抛弃，扔到陌生的他国，遇到萧鸿。第二次，被萧鸿抛弃，扔到西厂，遇到蔡徐坤。

第三次，我又被谁抛弃，那时的我，又在哪里。

10

蔡徐坤有自己府邸，平时住在府中，只有忙碌时，才会憩于西厂。

今日西厂事情颇为繁重，蔡徐坤处理完事情，已是月上中梢。

洗浴的热水已备好，蔡徐坤进了浴池，却发觉朱正廷像跟棍子一样杵在旁边。

眉头挑起，蔡徐坤伸开双臂，等着朱正廷给他更衣。

“都督……这是让属下给更衣……”

“这里只有你和本座，不是你来为本座更衣，难道是鬼。”

“是……”

朱正廷慢吞吞走向前，笨拙的摘下配饰，腰带，官帽，又为蔡徐坤脱下衣袍，露出里面白色的寝衣。

摘官帽时，朱正廷手法生疏，硬生生扯掉了蔡徐坤的一撮头发。

蔡徐坤没怪罪朱正廷，只是抿了抿唇。

他是贴身侍卫，只会打人，这些伺候人的活计，他真的不得心应手。

花了好些功夫，朱正廷才勉强完成更衣这项工作。

蔡徐坤一身白色寝衣，黑发用白玉簪束起，脱去官袍的蔡徐坤，竟是如斯俊秀。

不似西厂时的不苟言笑，不似审犯人时的凶狠手辣，而似一个普通的白净少年，让人心生喜爱。

“你再这么瞧着本座，本座的脸上也开不出花儿来。”

蔡徐坤笑着脱了寝衣，将身子浸在热水中，舒服的长吁口气。

“属下不敢，只是属下从未见过都督脱去官袍的模样，一时迷了眼，还望都督恕罪。”

“这倒是要怪本座了，应多让你见一见本座这个样子的。”

蔡徐坤转过身，下巴抵在手臂上，白皙的脸颊被热气熏得发红，别有一番风情。

“属下不敢……”

“过来……”

“属下……”

“说好的寸步不离，你这都跑那头去了，是本座太丑，还是本座会吃人。”

朱正廷没回答，硬着头皮走到蔡徐坤身边，他总觉得，有些东西好像要脱离掌控，遁去远走。

“这样才对……”

蔡徐坤拍着朱正廷僵硬的脸颊，沾了水的睫毛轻扇着。

“本座觉得，寸步不离，应该再近一些……”

一把抓住朱正廷的手腕，蔡徐坤用力一拉，将朱正廷拽入水中。

朱正廷毫无防备，呛了好大口水，咳嗽个不停。

“咳……咳……”

“咳……”

蔡徐坤皱眉，沉在水里的手攥了又松，攥了又松，最终，还是抬起手，为朱正廷拍打着后背。

“本座……唐突了……”

朱正廷止住咳嗽，挥着手，含糊说着，“是属下分心了……”

朱正廷浑身湿透，头发狼狈的贴在额前，灌了水的衣服重如铅铁，双颊因咳嗽而爬上红潮。

浴池渐渐漫上水雾，蔡徐坤瞧了一眼朱正廷，忽然偏头浅笑。

他觉得自己的心也蒙上了雾，不然，除了那双明媚的眼睛，他的眼竟装不下任何颜色。

11

“今日你便与本座睡在一屋吧……”

“都督，这不合礼数。”

“本座说合礼数便合礼数，多说无用。”

“是，属下遵命。”

朱正廷是孤儿时，独身一人，被唐垣收养时，还是一人，在萧鸿手下做事时，依旧是一人。

今日和蔡徐坤一起睡觉，倒是头一次，第一次，不是一个人。

蔡徐坤穿着寝衣坐在床沿，拍拍里面的位置，示意朱正廷过来。

橘色的烛光幽幽晃着，映着蔡徐坤的脸，更显得他面冠如玉。

朱正廷抓着腰带的手变得青白，还是咬着牙脱了衣服，躺在蔡徐坤身边。

蔡徐坤抻过锦被盖在朱正廷身上，手轻轻一挥便熄了蜡烛。

朱正廷僵直的躺在床的最里侧，呼吸清浅，一动不动，双手死攥住被子，攥得手心都出了汗。

蔡徐坤合上眼，在心底叹息一声，又睁开眼，往朱正廷身边挪了挪。

朱正廷这下更紧张了，又往里面蹭了蹭。

“你别动了，床里面就那么点儿地方，你要想动，怕是要把墙凿穿才行。”

朱正廷一听，不动了，却还是不死心的把自己贴在冰冷的墙壁上。

蔡徐坤翻个身，揽过朱正廷的腰，把他捞进怀里。

“行了，今日就这样睡吧。”

“不，以后也这样睡……”

朱正廷瞳孔骤缩，耳边传来的真实心跳声让他知道这不是梦。

咚，咚，咚

一下，一下，又一下，不知是谁的心跳，这般擂鼓，仿佛要炸开胸膛，逃窜出去。

是他的，还是蔡徐坤的。

蔡徐坤覆上朱正廷的手，让他松了锦被，又把他的手搭在自己腰间。

“朱正廷，你这么怕我吗。”

“属下没有，属下只是……”

只是从来都是一个人，不知道如何去适应罢了。

朱正廷咽下心里话，不再言语。

“算了，睡觉吧……”

头顶传来蔡徐坤均匀的呼吸，朱正廷靠在蔡徐坤胸前，鼻间萦绕着干净的香气，是刚才蔡徐坤洗浴时，留下的。

他身上有和蔡徐坤一样的香气，但他们却是完全不同的两个人。

他行走于黑暗，生活里没有太阳，就连那偶见的光，都是他费尽心力祈求而来。奈何，上天总是不垂怜他，最后的那抹光，也被生生剥离走。

也是，从来都没有太阳，便不会害怕失去。

但这次，他能捕捉到那丝光吗，又或者，他该问，他可以捕捉吗。

朱正廷的手和蔡徐坤的肌肤仅隔着一层单薄的布料，只需稍稍一碰，就能感受到那灼热的温度。

碰到了，那又如何，无非是飞蛾扑火，烧成灰烬。

他这种人，是黑暗的影子，见不得光的，可他又渴求着光的到来。

光一到，怕是，世间再无朱正廷这个人了吧。

朱正廷眼眶微湿，还是顺从本心，在黑暗中无声攥住蔡徐坤的寝衣。

我既盼着光，又害怕光，光一来，我便要走了。

你懂吗

12

这日，蔡徐坤坐在茶楼，不动声色观察着楼底的动向，西厂的人已乔装混入人群，想要抓住一个潜逃的天牢重犯。

那犯人阴险狡诈，武功高强又善于暗器，折损了不少锦衣卫也未能将他擒住。皇帝大怒，特派西厂接下这个案子，命令蔡徐坤即刻将人捉拿归案。

散布在宫外的眼线告诉蔡徐坤，今日，就是那犯人入网的最佳时机。

蔡徐坤四顾人群，食指笃笃的敲着桌子，嘴角忽而绽开一抹笑，停下食指，转而摸着手上的扳指。

“大鱼入网了……”

“围住他即可，你们不是他的对手，切莫轻举妄动，一切等本座下令。”

“还有，行动时保护好老百姓……”

“是……”

“行动。”

顿时，西厂的人鱼贯而入，围住了楼底那个穿褐布衣服，面带刀疤的男人。

“你也随我下去抓人……”

“是……”

蔡徐坤说完，一拍茶桌，纵身一跃，安稳落在地面，不过眨眼，朱正廷也尾随而至。

“今天是什么好日子，西厂的都督都大驾光临，可折煞了小人。”

“你私逃天牢，杀锦衣卫，两项罪名足以让你就地正法。”

蔡徐坤低头转着扳指，语气平淡，毫无波澜。

“就地正法……”

“就看你有没有那个本事！！”

那人双眼怒睁，随手抓住一人，抽出他的刀，提起十分的力量向蔡徐坤砍去。

蔡徐坤定住扳指，拿出佩剑横在头顶，用剑鞘挡住了进一步的攻击。

抬起脸，蔡徐坤嘴角挂着笑，眼睛里却一片冰冷。

“有时候，光有蛮力是不行的。”

手掌抵住剑身，蔡徐坤用力一震，震得那人不得不收刀，连连后退好几步。

“都督果然名不虚传，这一身好功夫，令小人佩服的很啊。”

“怕是小人，难逃一劫了……”

那人扔下手里的刀，向前走了几步。

“都督若是想抓我，随时都可。”

那人继续走，走到与蔡徐坤隔着三步的距离，停住脚。

“就怕……”

“就怕你没这个命！！”

那人长臂一挥，数根毒针朝蔡徐坤飞去，毒液在阳光下闪着让人发怵的光。

“都督小心……”

朱正廷脚下一蹬，飞身到蔡徐坤跟前，手腕翻飞，灵活的挥舞着佩剑，替蔡徐坤抵挡毒针。

“谁让你过来的，给我回去。”

“属下是都督的贴身侍卫，既是侍卫，又怎能让都督一人面对危险。”

“抓他我自己一人即可，你给我回去。”

“不回……”

朱正廷倒也是倔，就是不走，却也不再理会蔡徐坤。

那人将这一幕尽收眼底，咧开一个可怖的笑容。

又一波毒针袭来，只是这一次比上一次，多了将近三倍。朱正廷眉头蹙起，推开蔡徐坤，独自在针雨里搏斗。

那人掏出怀里的匕首，飞奔而起，带起一阵风。

蔡徐坤见那人跑来，只好搁下对朱正廷的担忧，拔出剑，迎接那人的攻击。

“叮……”

匕首尖刺在剑身的声音清晰可闻，那人双手握住匕首，青筋暴露，显然是用了极大的力量。

蔡徐坤双眸眯起，额头冒出细汗。

“蔡徐坤，比力气，你是比不过我的。”

“谁说，要和你比力气。”

蔡徐坤反手一击，趁匕首离开剑身时飞身一踹，那人被踹的吐了血，却露出一个阴森的笑。

有什么，不对劲。

朱正廷

那人借蔡徐坤的力冲到朱正廷身边，扬起匕首便刺向朱正廷的后背。

朱正廷只觉背后一凉，未来得及转身，匕首刺进血肉的声音便窜入耳膜。

是谁的血，不是他的血。

匕首穿透了蔡徐坤的手腕，鲜血染湿了黑色袖口，沿着匕刃，滴滴答答，落到地面。

“蔡徐坤，你疯了！！！”

朱正廷挥剑砍断那人的手，又在那人胸口击了一掌。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

那人倒在一边，撕心裂肺的喊着，痛苦的捂着断了的手。

蔡徐坤不悦的瞥了朱正廷一眼，拔出匕首，眉头一皱不皱。

朱正廷赶忙撕下衣服，裹住蔡徐坤的伤口，可伤口过深，不一会儿血便透了出来。

“蔡徐坤，你现在必须马上去上药。”

“人已经抓到了，我带你去上药。”

朱正廷语中慌乱，连捂着蔡徐坤流血手腕的手都在颤抖。

“现在不行，等我问他几句话。”

“蔡徐坤，你……”

“正廷乖，听话……”

温柔的声音仿佛有蛊惑人心的魔力，朱正廷沉默几秒，终是松开了手。

蔡徐坤走到那人身边，蹲下身，冷眼看着那人因痛苦而扭曲的脸。

“诡计多端，倒真是应你，什么时候发现的。”

那人红着眼，费力挺起身子，啐了口痰。

“刚刚你那么护着他，我就发现了。”

“啊哈哈哈哈哈……”

“没想到，西厂的都督竟会栽到一个毛头小子身上。”

“蔡徐坤，这些年有多少人刺杀你，都无功而返，没想到今日，我竟能让你流血。”

“值得啊，值得……”

“蔡徐坤，奉劝你一句……”

“无情则无畏，可你现在，已然有了缺点。”

“蔡徐坤，你动情了……”

“哈哈哈哈哈……”

“把他拉下去，让他永远闭上嘴。”

蔡徐坤起身，低头看着流血的手腕，又望向朱正廷。

动情又如何，只因那人是朱正廷，才会爱上。

13

蔡徐坤的伤口并无大碍，只是看着可怕，匕首无毒，也是走运，只需好好养几日便可。

朱正廷说不清心里的滋味，甜着，又疼着。

他自小习惯了受伤，习惯了一个人舔舐伤口，因为他只有一个人。

就算到萧鸿手下做事，他受伤时也是一个人，没人替他挡刀锋剑雨。

最多，受伤后，送来一些名贵的药。

今天，那个替他受伤的人出现了——蔡徐坤。

而他，又该何去何从。

14

“你不必一脸悲伤的看着我，我还没死。”

“属下不是这个意思……”

“属下的命与都督比起来，不值一提。”

“所以属下希望，以后遇见这样的事，都督最好……护好自己。”

“都说生死有命，富贵在天，若今日属下死在那人匕首之下，那也是属下的命，莫要因属下害都督受伤。”

“朱正廷，你说完了吗……”

蔡徐坤咬着牙蹦出这句话，他现在恨不得把朱正廷脑袋扒开，看看到底装了什么东西。

“都督……”

“朱正廷，我问你，刚才在抓那贼人的时候，你唤我什么。”

朱正廷仔细回想，忆起那三个字时，沉默不语。

“看你的表情，是想起来了……”

“你再唤一声我听听……”

“属下不敢……”

蔡徐坤把朱正廷逼到门边，“哐当”一声，朱正廷的脊背撞上门框，让他不禁拧起眉。

蔡徐坤的手臂撑在门上，阻了朱正廷的去路，凑近脸，蔡徐坤扶住朱正廷的肩，湿热的气息扑在朱正廷脸上，让朱正廷的心瞬间拔高。

“我让你唤，你便唤……”

“当然，你若害怕，我可以等你，等你不怕了，再唤我的名字。”

“你是想这样一直下去，还是想唤我名字，自己决定。”

朱正廷抠住门缝，不敢直视蔡徐坤深沉的眼，只好慌张的别开眼，有一下没一下的扫着地面。

不开口，蔡徐坤是不会让他走的，可开了口，有些东西，就会变了。

朱正廷不是没察觉到蔡徐坤对他的不同，只是他不知道，他有没有资格，接受这份沉重的爱意。

那他对蔡徐坤呢，应该也是有情的。

蔡徐坤和萧鸿，对朱正廷来说是不一样的，萧鸿是朱正廷初来他国时唯一的依靠，在陌生的国度，他能依仗的，只有萧鸿一个人，所以朱正廷依赖他。

蔡徐坤，朱正廷想去触摸他，想去抓住他，想光明正大站在他身边，和他并肩而立，就算和他一起坠入轮回，朱正廷也心甘情愿。

朱正廷颤抖着深吸一口气，对上蔡徐坤那双黑色的眸子，小心翕动着唇。

“蔡……徐坤”

“正廷乖，再唤一次。”

“蔡……徐坤……”

朱正廷把门上的木头都抠出了白痕，溃败的移开眼。

蔡徐坤手疾眼快勾住朱正廷的下颌，强迫他和自己对视。

“朱正廷，你听好，我喜欢你。”

朱正廷虽猜到蔡徐坤对他的情意，可真从蔡徐坤口里说出来时，又是另一番冲击。

朱正廷理好思绪，干笑一声。

“都督还是莫开属下玩笑了，浮世三千，中意都督的女子多的是，都督又何必执着属下。”

“没错，世上女子千千万万，可却只有一个朱正廷。”

“可我……”

可我是个细作，一直在骗你。

蔡徐坤伸出食指堵住朱正廷的唇，又移到自己唇上。

“没有可是，只有我喜欢你。”

“我……”

蔡徐坤不待朱正廷说完，便把朱正廷扯进怀，搂紧他的腰，红唇攫住那两片唇瓣，细细啃咬。

朱正廷的脑子晕沉，双手拽着蔡徐坤腰间的衣服，无助的承受着蔡徐坤的吻。

蔡徐坤用唇瓣蹭着朱正廷的唇角，又用指腹摩挲着他嫣红的唇。

“朱正廷，你是我的人，谁也抢不走。”

“朱正廷，我喜欢你。”

朱正廷凝视蔡徐坤的瞳孔，里面全是他的倒影，是他朱正廷，不是别人。

闭上眼，朱正廷贴上蔡徐坤的身子，吻住那双唇。

如果注定要灰飞烟灭，请让那团烈火，来的晚一些，至少，不要是现在。

15

两人在唇舌交缠中脱了衣服，又跌跌撞撞走到床前。

蔡徐坤把朱正廷压在床上，舔着他的耳廓，咬着他的锁骨。

寝衣已被脱的差不多，宽大的寝衣挂在朱正廷身上，仿佛一碰就掉。

蔡徐坤的双手钻进寝衣里面，在朱正廷光滑的肌肤上游走，偶尔摸到两粒凸起的小点，便会用拇指揉捻，惹得朱正廷不断战栗。

“正廷，你适合白色，黑色，不适合你。”

蔡徐坤脱了朱正廷最后一件衣物，吻着他的唇，在他耳边悄悄说着。

“嗯……”

朱正廷的一双美眸好似沾了水汽，雾蒙蒙的，眉头微皱，红唇轻启，暧昧的喘息着。

“嗯……蔡……蔡徐坤……”

“叫我坤坤……”

“嗯……坤……坤坤……”

“正廷乖，真听话……”

蔡徐坤奖励似的亲着他的唇，手指在小穴外来回打转儿。

手指一碰到穴口，小穴便会害怕的后缩，蔡徐坤极富耐心的爱抚着穴外的软肉，他希望带给朱正廷欢愉，而不是痛苦。

小心伸了一指进去，蔡徐坤费力挤开肉壁的阻挡，将手指没根。

“啊……”

朱正廷被突来的异物弄得惊喘，可他不能逃开，只能打开腿尽力适应。

蔡徐坤缓慢抽出手指，又再次探进小穴，顶着小穴的肉壁，直到出了滋滋的水声，蔡徐坤才又加了一指。

“嗯……啊……”

朱正廷发出难耐的呻吟，想转过身子却被蔡徐坤制止，只好正着身子接受蔡徐坤一波又一波猛烈的撞击。

“哈……嗯……坤……坤坤……”

“坤坤……嗯……”

朱正廷想止住呻吟，可一张嘴，诱人的呻吟便不受控制跑了出来。

蔡徐坤抓住朱正廷的手腕压在头顶，手指大力冲撞着小穴，每次指节被吞进红肿的小穴，都会发出湿润的声响。

蔡徐坤见时机成熟，抽出手指，将灼热的肉棒抵在穴口。

小穴周围湿哒哒的，像小嘴一样吸着肉棒的顶端，只是肉棒过于粗大，每次刚刚吸住一点，就滑了出去。

朱正廷脸颊酡红，眸子蒙着一层水光，抓人的呻吟不断从唇间逸出。

蔡徐坤知道朱正廷好看，第一眼就知道，只是这样的朱正廷，只能属于他。

蔡徐坤向前挺了几分，肉棒前端陷入小穴的快感让他抓狂。

“嗯……”

“坤坤……慢……慢点……”

朱正廷带着哭腔求饶，这样粗的东西进入小穴，还是让他吃不消。

蔡徐坤爱怜的吻着朱正廷眼，死命克制住贯穿朱正廷的想法，冒着大汗，一点一点在窄小的穴内前行。

“呼……”

蔡徐坤喘息一声，终于将肉棒完全送进小穴内。

软软的穴肉紧箍着棒身，穴内的媚肉又在卖力的挤压，让蔡徐坤想狠狠的操朱正廷一番。

不能这样

蔡徐坤呼出一口气，将肉棒退出一截，复又进去，重重撞在穴口，让两人的私处泥泞不堪。

“正廷，疼吗……”

朱正廷用手背堵着唇，摇摇头，紧皱的眉头却出卖了他的内心。

肉棒依旧不紧不慢抽插着小穴，蔡徐坤俯下身，衔住那两颗红豆，用牙齿轻轻咬着，希望能借此减轻朱正廷的苦楚。

小穴的水声越来越响，肉棒进出小穴也越发顺畅，蔡徐坤一下一下用力顶着朱正廷，将肉棒尽根没入。

“嗯……哼……”

“嗯……嗯……”

软糯的呻吟仿佛是催命符，让蔡徐坤加大力气去操朱正廷，沾着淫水的肉棒在红肿的小穴内进进出出，每次抽插，淫水都会顺着穴口流出，殷湿锦被。

朱正廷被操浑身绵软，蔡徐坤的肉棒像打木桩一样，一下又一下扎实的顶进小穴。蔡徐坤每次进来，都要把他的小穴搅得天翻地覆，每次退去，小穴又缠着不让走，让朱正廷羞愧不已。

不经意瞥见蔡徐坤缠着纱布的手腕，朱正廷的心忽然钝了一下，拉过蔡徐坤受伤的手腕，朱正廷讨好的蹭着，又伸出舌头舔。

朱正廷一边承受着蔡徐坤肉棒的攻击，一边抚摸着蔡徐坤受伤的手腕。

蔡徐坤被朱正廷温顺的模样激到，捞起朱正廷抱在怀里，肉棒在穴内做着小幅度抽插。

“朱正廷，你知道你在干什么吗……”

蔡徐坤搂紧朱正廷，语气低沉，显然是在压抑着欲望。

“嗯……我……我知道……”

“那你还这么做……”

蔡徐坤啃噬着朱正廷圆润的肩头，肉棒忽然用力一顶。

“啊……”

“哈……我……我只是……想……想这样……”

“嗯……哈……想这样……就……就做了……”

“别后悔……”

蔡徐坤推倒朱正廷，欺在他身上，身下的撞击一次狠过一次，恨不得把朱正廷操坏。

朱正廷抓着锦被呻吟着，敞开大腿，任由蔡徐坤大肆侵略。

淫靡的水声，高低起伏的呻吟，下体撞击的清脆声响，都在宣告着两人激烈的性事。

而且，夜还很长。

蔡徐坤不知他们到底做了几次，从夜幕降临到夜色深沉，从床上到床下。

朱正廷莫名乖顺，被蔡徐坤摆成再害羞的姿势也会照做，只是会红着脸偏过头，细细呻吟。

最后一次做完，蔡徐坤差人换了被褥，准备热水，为朱正廷清理了身体，而后抱着朱正廷沉沉睡去。

16

蔡徐坤还未清醒，便惯性向身旁摸去，尚有余温，人却不在。

半睁开眼，蔡徐坤眨了几下才适应黑暗，手臂横在额前，蔡徐坤不过一瞥，就看见了那个站在窗前的少年。

朱正廷刚刚醒来，忍着不适悄无声息下了床，推开窗子，抬眼看着夜空中惨白的月光。

已近年关，寒风像刀子一样割着肌肤，朱正廷穿着一件寝衣，没披衣服，冷风吹开寝衣的一角，依稀可见细密的红色吻痕。

朱正廷呆呆眨着眼，却只是抱紧了身子。

蔡徐坤从背后环住朱正廷，下巴搁在他肩上。

“这里太冷了，别站这儿……”

“你不也在这里，你不走，我也不走……”

朱正廷失笑，蔡徐坤现在倒像个小孩子。

蔡徐坤的双手滑到朱正廷腰间，轻轻揉着。

“还疼吗……”

朱正廷脸上红了几分，抿着唇摇摇头。

蔡徐坤埋在朱正廷侧颈轻笑，把他往怀里拉了拉。

“为什么站在这里……”

“寒风是最好的清醒剂，对我来说，一切都好像一场梦，我怕它是梦，又怕它不是梦。”

“最后，就站在这里了……”

“我就像一个灾星，不断招来灾祸，可我希望能为你带来好运，就算牺牲所有，我也愿意。”

“正廷，你不是灾星，你是我的护身符，有你在，我就有了归路。”

“你信我，我定会护你一世长安。”

蔡徐坤双臂揽着朱正廷的肩，把“一世长安”四个字说的格外清晰。

朱正廷的后背紧贴在蔡徐坤身前，双手握着蔡徐坤的手臂，脸颊在蔡徐坤的手背上蹭了蹭。

蔡徐坤，我相信你的承诺，相信你的一世长安。

可对于我这样的人来说，哪里有一世长安，所有的一切，不过镜花水月，过眼云烟。

如果有，那必然是我，护你一世长安，而不是你。

17

蔡徐坤今日给朱正廷放了假，朱正廷执意不肯，固执的下了地，奈何刚起身，腰便软了。

眼瞅着朱正廷要倒，蔡徐坤吓得赶忙把朱正廷抱在怀里。

“都说了不行，非要这么倔，吃亏了吧。”

朱正廷没好气的拍开蔡徐坤的手，认命坐回床边，还是瞪了一眼蔡徐坤。

“昨天晚上我还可以站起来的……”

“今日不同昨夜，你还是好好休息……”

“正廷乖……”

每次听到“正廷乖”，朱正廷都会心软，这次也不例外。

“好好休息，我今天争取早点回来。”

蔡徐坤在朱正廷额头落下一吻，笑眼眯眯。

朱正廷笑着抚上蔡徐坤吻过的那处地方，似是想到什么，嘴角的笑忽然僵住，闭上眼，手臂僵硬的跌落在胸前。

18

唐垣暗中叫朱正廷出来时，蔡徐坤还未回来。

朱正廷已经有些时日没见到唐垣，唐垣一身黑衣，蒙着面，背对朱正廷。

朱正廷昨天刚经历一场凶狠的情事，身子还未好利索，只好穿件高领衣服，将明显的吻痕遮住，祈求唐垣别发现那个秘密。

“我和你已有些时日没见，没想到一见面，你就送我一份大礼。”

“师父，我……听不懂你在说什么。”

朱正廷嗫喏着，心里却在打颤。

“连西厂都督的床都爬上去了，你说，这礼大不大……”

“师父……我，我只是逢场作戏，对他……没

有感情……”

“逢场作戏……”

唐垣冷笑一声，捏住朱正廷的下巴。

“朱正廷，你真应该看看你现在的模样，以前我教你的东西，都喂狗了是不是。”

“逢场作戏，以前你在萧鸿手下时，可从来没有这么袒护他，今日我不过提了一句，你就这么紧张。”

“逢场作戏，我看是假戏真做。”

朱正廷觉得下巴都要被捏碎了，咬着牙，绷紧脸颊，眸子异常倔强的盯着唐垣。

“我不管你是逢场作戏还是假戏真做，只要对我有利，我不会干涉你的感情。”

“但是，你要记住，一旦你的感情威胁到我，我会毫不犹豫杀了他。”

“杀了你心中那个人，你知道的，师父向来说一不二。”

唐垣松了手，又带着笑拍拍朱正廷的脸颊。

“师父今天来找你，不是过问你的感情，只是让你认清事实，认清了，才能站好队，不是吗。”

“我的时间不多，也没空和你兜圈子，记住，顺我者昌，逆我者亡，就算你是我的徒弟也一样。”

“你该走了，那个小子要回来了……”

“是……”

朱正廷恭敬行了礼，离开时额头一片虚汗，心也湿透了，哭泣般流着血。

19

蔡徐坤回来时，朱正廷自己在屋顶喝酒。

屋顶上倒着几个空酒瓶，朱正廷坐在屋顶，拎着一坛酒，眯着眼遥望夜空。

蔡徐坤抢过酒坛，往喉中灌了口酒。

朱正廷看着空空的手，慢半拍的转过头，见是蔡徐坤，傻笑一声。

“你回来了……”

“嗯，回来了。”

蔡徐坤把酒坛放在旁边，伸手揽过朱正廷的腰，把他带进怀里。

“今天还好吗……”

“嗯，还好。”

“有好好待在屋子里吗……”

“有……”

朱正廷忍住鼻头的酸意，使劲眨眨眼，把泪水逼回眼中。

“蔡徐坤，有天，如果我站在你的对立面，你会杀了我吧。”

“等那一天来了，你一定要杀了我，知道吗。”

“不要犹豫，杀了我……”

朱正廷抬起苍白的脸，一双眸子看似如古井般平静无波，内里却藏着翻滚的情意。

“正廷，我……”

话说到一半，蔡徐坤忽然闭上嘴。

借着清亮的月光，蔡徐坤一眼便捕捉到朱正廷下巴上的淤青，那分明是有人用了极大的力气捏着朱正廷的下巴，得此留下的痕迹。

蔡徐坤不动声色抓紧了朱正廷的衣服，眼中燃着细细的火苗。

“你的下巴……”

“我的下巴……是我自己磕的……”

朱正廷慌张的低下头，用手掌盖住淤青。

“很丑吧……”

朱正廷苦笑，双手死死贴住下巴，不留一丝缝隙。

“不丑，正廷你从来都不丑……”

蔡徐坤再度把朱正廷拥入怀中，安慰的摸着他的头。

我会让那个人付出代价的，不论是谁，但凡伤了你，我都不会放过。

朱正廷安心靠在蔡徐坤胸前，稍一抬眼，便能看见蔡徐坤优美的下颌线。

朱正廷尽力挪开眼，从怀里掏出一把匕首，放在蔡徐坤手中。

“蔡徐坤，现在杀了我吧，趁着一切还能挽回。”

“你以后可以找一个女子成亲，生一堆可爱的孩子。”

“你以后还是那个高高在上的都督，无情无欲，只要你杀了我，一切都来得及。”

朱正廷握着蔡徐坤的手腕，将匕首抵在自己脆弱的脖子上，锋利的匕首尖划过细嫩的肌肤，刺出一朵艳丽的血花。

“朱正廷，你这是什么意思……”

蔡徐坤拿着匕首的手在颤抖，咬紧腮帮子，拼命压着心头的怒火。

“蔡徐坤，你心里清楚得很，不是吗。”

“你我都是明白人，那你就更应该知道，杀了我，才是最简单，最有效的办法。”

“我的生命里没有太阳，所以才会一味追寻阳光。”

“庆幸的是，我遇见了你，虽然太阳在我的生命中只停留过一刻，但它终归是出现过。”

“我不想成为任何人的绊脚石，更不想成为你的负担，所以，杀了我吧，蔡徐坤……”

朱正廷合上那双漆黑如墨的眸子，用劲一刺，却没有预想的疼痛。

蔡徐坤拉住朱正廷的手，阻止匕首前进，掌心一震，将匕首震飞了出去。

“蔡徐坤，你……”

蔡徐坤温柔的擦去朱正廷脖子上的血迹，吻着他的脸颊。

“你说的没错，我第一眼见你就知道了……”

“这般漂亮的眼睛，见过一眼，便忘不了了。”

蔡徐坤仔细描摹着朱正廷好看的眉眼，接着说。

“不管你在萧鸿手下做事，还是在别人手下做事，现在你是我的人，只是我的人。”

“把你放在我身边，只是想顺藤摸瓜，却不想丢了心。”

“我也曾告诫过自己，你不行，只有朱正廷不行。”

“可我最后还是无法自拔爱上了你，不想让你受伤，不想让你孤单，不想让你哭泣，不想让你离开我，只想让你陪在我身边，一生一世。”

泪水不由分说掉了下来，朱正廷扑进蔡徐坤怀里，搂着他的肩膀，在他肩头无声抽泣。

蔡徐坤笑着拍拍朱正廷的后背，柔声问，“还疼吗……”

朱正廷也不知蔡徐坤问的是哪里疼，流着泪随意摇摇头，把自己埋在蔡徐坤怀中不愿出来。

“伤了你的，我定会一一讨回来。”

蔡徐坤搂紧朱正廷，抱着他飞下屋顶，进了房间，直至晌午才出了房门，只不过朱正廷没出来。

20

再过两日便是年关，西厂的事务渐发轻松，蔡徐坤特意空出一天时间陪朱正廷上街。

街上行人络绎不绝，都在紧张的置办着年货，两人悠闲的走在人群中，与其他人形成了鲜明的对比。

突然，一抹鲜亮的红色吸引住朱正廷的眼球，朱正廷骚着下巴，舔舔唇，咽下口水。

冰糖葫芦，他想吃。

蔡徐坤见朱正廷一副嘴馋的模样，瞬间了然于心，用肩膀撞了撞朱正廷的身子，蔡徐坤笑着说，“正廷想吃冰糖葫芦……”

“给我买吗……”

朱正廷挑着眉，叉腰伸手，等着蔡徐坤的银子。

银子没等到，反而被蔡徐坤拉走了。

“哎，蔡徐坤，我的冰糖葫芦……”

“你怎么这么小气，不给买就早说，我自己去买……”

“亏你还是西厂的都督，连根冰糖葫芦都买不起，看来我要重新思考思考我后半生的归宿了。”

“哎呦，疼……”

蔡徐坤不知何时停了脚，朱正廷一个不注意便磕在了蔡徐坤的后背上。

委屈的揉着发红的脑门，朱正廷心里很憋闷，没有冰糖葫芦，还撞了脑门，真过分。

朱正廷垂着头，却见到一颗颗用糖浆包裹好的山楂在眼前摇晃，原来蔡徐坤已经付钱为他买好了冰糖葫芦。

“呀，冰糖葫芦……”

朱正廷双眼发亮，一下夺过蔡徐坤手里的冰糖葫芦，满足的大快朵颐。

吃到最后一颗，朱正廷才后知后觉的舔舔手指，递过冰糖葫芦，没有底气的问蔡徐坤。

“坤坤……你要吃吗……”

蔡徐坤笑眼一弯，摇头不语。

“你不吃，我吃……”

“不过你真的不吃吗……”

朱正廷狐疑的瞅着蔡徐坤，粘着糖渣的唇角因说话一动一动。

“嗯，尝一尝也是可以的……”

“可是没有了，要不你……嗯……”

剩下的话被堵在唇间，蔡徐坤吻住朱正廷的唇，舌尖灵活撬开朱正廷的唇瓣，扫荡着朱正廷的贝齿，又骚刮着留有山楂果肉的腔室，和朱正廷的小舌纠缠，攫取甜美的津液。

“嗯，好甜，冰糖葫芦挺好吃……”

蔡徐坤食髓知味的砸吧着嘴，用手指抹去朱正廷唇角的糖渣，放进嘴里嘬了嘬。

“嗯，的确甜……”

朱正廷被蔡徐坤一系列动作羞红了脸，头也不回的往前走。

“正廷，别走那么快，等等我……”

朱正廷虽害羞，还是刻意放慢了脚步，等着蔡徐坤。

“就知道你舍不得我……”

“谁说的，我只是怕没人给我买吃的才等你，不要得了便宜还卖乖。”

“是是是，正廷说的都对，走，我带你去买衣服。”

“买衣服干什么，我还有一堆衣服呢。”

蔡徐坤皱眉盯着朱正廷的一身黑衣，叹口气。

“都说了黑色不适合你，我带你去换身衣服……”

“哎，蔡徐坤……”

21

天空不知何时飘起了雪，大片大片的雪，洋洋洒洒，不消一会儿便覆盖了整片天地。

蔡徐坤给朱正廷买了一身月白色长袍，衣襟上只绣着简单的花样，却意外适合朱正廷，干净纯粹。

临走前，蔡徐坤见下了雪，就顺手买了件白狐裘衣，披在朱正廷身上，又买了把纸伞，拿来挡雪用。

朱正廷本就生的极美，一袭月白长衫，身披白狐裘衣，更是惊为天人。

“我的正廷真美，只是我的。”

蔡徐坤在朱正廷耳边小声嘀咕，引得朱正廷一阵轻笑。

“是你的，朱正廷只是蔡徐坤的，如何？”

“甚好……”

两人额头相抵，相视一笑，情意均在不言中。

“你既送了我衣服，我也送你一件礼物。”

“什么礼物……”

朱正廷将食指竖在蔡徐坤唇间，调皮眨个眼，解开蔡徐坤挂在腰间的佩剑，一个翻转，便将佩剑握在自己手中。

朱正廷脱了白狐裘衣，把雪白的绒衣扔给蔡徐坤，衣服在漫天白雪中滑过一道优美的弧线，被蔡徐坤接住。

蔡徐坤抓住裘衣的系带，一个转身，披在身上。

大雪落在两人发间，沾湿了头发，又悄悄飘到肩头，殷出水渍。

两人不顾这些，蔡徐坤披着裘衣笑着望向朱正廷，朱正廷则拔出佩剑，大笑叫喊着蔡徐坤。

“蔡徐坤……”

“今日为你舞剑一曲，便当送你的初雪礼物……”

朱正廷一身白衣，体态修长，眉眼温柔，笑意盈盈。

没有乐曲，有的只是簌簌大雪，还有朱正廷的蔡徐坤。

朱正廷足尖点起，轻盈如燕，忽然点剑而起，衣袂翻飞，乌黑的发梢扫过新衣，卷起一阵风雪。

朱正廷在雪中旋转，抬臂，像是雪中精灵，在风雪中绽放着别样的柔美。

剑尖扫地，溅起一片白，扬起的雪粒在风中吹散，露出朱正廷柔软的水眸。朱正廷翻转手腕，让剑气破开风雪，偶一挥剑，更似有将风雪劈开的力量。

纯白的衣服仿佛融化于雪幕之中，就连朱正廷，都和这风雪融为一体。

蔡徐坤立在雪中，只觉除了这苍茫白雪，除了在雪中舞剑的那人，心已然塞满，再也盛不下其他。

随着剑身入鞘，朱正廷戛然而止，浑身上下沾满了雪粒子，却在雪中清脆笑着，咯咯不停。

蔡徐坤走到朱正廷身边，为他掸去雪花，把白狐裘衣重新披在他肩上。

“你犯规了，朱正廷。”

蔡徐坤一边认真系着裘衣，一边以严肃的口吻和朱正廷说话。

“我犯了哪条规定。”

朱正廷抖抖身上的雪，不解的问。

“蔡徐坤的规定。”

“你既犯了规，便要受罚，这样，罚你每年都陪我看初雪，如何。”

朱正廷忽然就笑了，笑得灿烂，应下蔡徐坤，郑重的说了个“好”字。

蔡徐坤撑开伞，却没用来遮雪，反而斜着伞，伞面朝外，挡住万般旖旎。

“若不是你推开他，下面的人就是你，一步错，步步错，你迟来一步，就注定永远屈居人后。”

“怎么样，要不要与我合作，到时候，人是你的，就连你头疼的人，烦心的事，都会迎刃而解。”

“该如何做全然看你，只是别做让自己后悔的事。”

“我等你的好消息……”

藏在黑色斗篷里的手泛着白，一双黑眸怒火中烧，嫉妒的盯着雪中成双成对的人。

没错，我来迟一步，但这次，我不会迟到了。

你，是属于我的。

22

“嗯……哈……坤坤……”

“慢……慢点……坤坤……”

静谧的夜中传来若有若无的呻吟，为这夜色更添一抹瑰丽。

朱正廷虽已和蔡徐坤有过多次磨合，可蔡徐坤每次进入他的身体，都会让他有不小的痛楚。

彼时朱正廷正跪在床上，手里扯着锦被，嘴里发出断断续续的呻吟。

蔡徐坤扶住朱正廷的腰，每次挺身，都会握着他的腰，把他带向自己，只为了让朱正廷的小穴能最大限度吃进他的肉棒。

蔡徐坤已经用这个体位操了朱正廷好些时间，朱正廷双膝发软，只好拿手肘顶着床，迎接蔡徐坤凶悍的撞击。

“正廷，喜欢我操你吗……”

蔡徐坤贴在朱正廷后背，咬着朱正廷的耳朵。

“嗯……喜……喜欢……”

“那我天天操你好不好……”

“嗯……不行……你要……要注意身体……”

“啊……”

蔡徐坤一下顶住朱正廷的敏感点，用粗大的肉棒坏心的研磨。

“好不好，我天天操你……”

朱正廷快被蔡徐坤折磨哭了，他知道蔡徐坤得不到满意的答案是不会放弃的，只好哽咽说着“好”字。

“我的肉棒大不大，正廷舒不舒服……”

蔡徐坤一下又一下戳着朱正廷的敏感点，让朱正廷苦不堪言。

“嗯哼……大……坤坤你的肉棒好大……”

“让我很……很舒服……唔……”

蔡徐坤一向喜欢在床上说荤话，他喜欢见朱正廷脸红的样子，更喜欢朱正廷情动时不自觉缩紧的小穴。

朱正廷所有的一切，蔡徐坤都喜欢。

朱正廷被蔡徐坤顶的骨架松软，软绵绵趴在床上，身后的小穴紧紧吸着蔡徐坤的肉棒不放，让朱正廷脸色绯红。

蔡徐坤捞起软成一团的朱正廷，将朱正廷的大腿搭在自己的腿上，让两人的秘处大肆敞开。蔡徐坤一低头，便能看见自己沾了蜜水的肉棒在小穴中肆意进出。

他操了朱正廷很长时间，从雪中回来一直到现在，他的肉棒就一直埋在朱正廷体内，凶猛撞着他的小穴。

朱正廷的小穴温暖湿润又窄小，每次操他都让他欲罢不能，恨不得拴在身边，天天操他，听他猫儿似的呻吟，把他操烂，把他操穿。

“坤坤……嗯……”

朱正廷害羞的用手挡住私处，却不想被蔡徐坤拦下，把他的双手扣在后背，逼迫他弯起腰身，吃进蔡徐坤粗大的肉棒。

“哈……坤坤……别……别这样……”

“你别……欺负我……”

蔡徐坤舔舐着朱正廷的侧颈，落下属于他的印记。

“别怎样，是这样吗……”

蔡徐坤放缓速度，绷紧臀肉，肉棒顺畅钻进小穴内，结实的扎在小穴的软肉上。

“啊……哈……”

朱正廷张着唇呻吟，脑子里一片空白。

“正廷，你低下头看看，看我怎么操你的……”

“不……不要……”

“看看嘛，正廷，看看嘛……”

朱正廷受不了蔡徐坤的撒娇，只好顺从的低下头。

紫色的利刃在红肿的小穴快意冲撞，每次抽插都会卷出一片淫水，亮晶晶沾在肉棒上，润滑着肉棒，让它在小穴中更加为所欲为。

朱正廷只看一眼便羞红了脸，偏开头，任蔡徐坤怎么哄骗也不看。

“你害羞看不得，我便讲给你听……”

“你的小穴好软，温暖湿润，又那么紧，死死咬着我的肉棒不放。”

“正廷，你好棒，那么粗的东西都能吃进去，完全吃进去。”

“听见水声了吗，那是快乐的象征，你的小穴很喜欢我的肉棒。”

朱正廷被羞的没法，只好用唇堵住蔡徐坤说荤话的嘴。

蔡徐坤笑得狡黠，把朱正廷压在身下加深这个吻，身下的动作也越发狂野。

“嗯……啊……”

“啊……坤坤……”

朱正廷在高潮中射了精，蔡徐坤也伏在朱正廷身上，用力冲刺。

一声低吼，蔡徐坤将精液全数射在朱正廷的小穴内，朱正廷被烫得蜷起脚趾，身子也在左右挣扎。

蔡徐坤抚摸着朱正廷汗湿的黑发，吻着他的额角，却没退出朱正廷的身体。

“累吗，要了你这么长时间，累坏你了吧……”

蔡徐坤爱惜的亲着朱正廷的肩，将一臂环在朱正廷腰间。

“不累，因为是你，所以不累。”

“朱正廷……”

蔡徐坤侧抱着朱正廷，将脸颊贴上他的后背。

“嗯……”

“今天你答应好的，每年都陪我看初雪，不许反悔。”

“朱正廷每年都陪蔡徐坤看初雪，绝不反悔。”

“这样，你可安心，可高兴……”

“有你在，我便欢喜。”

“陪我一生一世吧，正廷……”

“好，一生一世。”

23

这日，唐垣装成小厮的样子混入蔡徐坤的府邸，他知道朱正廷住在哪里。唐垣来到这里，必是有大事要做。

皇帝今日召蔡徐坤早朝，朱正廷不能跟去，便待在府邸等蔡徐坤归来。见来人面生，朱正廷眯起眼，拔出剑抵在唐垣脖子上。

唐垣扯开帽子，撕下面具，脸上挂着冷笑。

“怎么，连师父的脸都忘记了，还是……你想杀师父。”

朱正廷收回剑，连忙拱手。

“师父恕罪，徒儿不知道来人是师父，这才冲撞了师父。”

“没提前告知你为师要来，是为师的疏忽，也罢。”

唐垣仔细打量着这间屋子，拇指一下一下刮着下巴。

“蔡徐坤对你倒是很好，竟让你和他住在一个屋子。”

“很好……”

唐垣眼中闪着算计的光，从怀里掏出一张纸——是张地图。

“师父，这是……”

“为师经过一番查探，发现了前朝宝藏的地点。”

唐垣的手指滑过地图，最终停在一点。

“就是这里，九岭山。”

“九岭山……”

“没错，九岭山，我把地图交予你，你且研究一番。”

“拿到宝藏，你我师徒情谊便到此为止，今后你走你的阳关道，我过我的独木桥。”

“师父……”

朱正廷抓着地图，神情恍惚，眼中似是不舍。

“你不与我断了情分，莫不是还想做细作。”

 

“我……”

朱正廷张张口，却说不出一字。

“我见那蔡徐坤对你也上心，你又喜欢他，拿到东西，你就随心而活吧，喜欢便喜欢，爱就爱，想陪在他身边便陪在他身边。”

“这是师父最后能为你做的事情……”

“天下没有不散的筵席，更何况，若有缘，我们还会再见。”

“师父……”

朱正廷小声念叨，还是闭了口。

“九岭山最难之处在于一扇石门，石门一关，万法都不得开。”

“唯有一法，以一命换一命，用一人的血肉，换得石门再开。”

“九岭山的秘密师父稍后再与你细谈，你先看地图。”

“是……”

朱正廷背过身，全神贯注的浏览那张地图。

唐垣眼中一片阴翳，嘴角绽开一抹奇怪的笑容，让人毛骨悚然。

24

“蔡都督……”

萧鸿在殿外叫住蔡徐坤，快走几步，走到蔡徐坤身前。

“听闻最近都督有了意中人，不知是哪家姑娘如此幸运，得了都督的青睐。”

萧鸿一身官袍，气宇轩昂，摸着殿外雕得栩栩如生的石狮子，满脸笑意。

“萧指挥使客气了，本座的意中人不是女子，是一名男子。”

“说起来，指挥使可能听过他的名字，他叫朱正廷，名义上虽是我的贴身侍卫，可我们已经约好，要一生一世在一起。”

“哦，是吗……”

萧鸿脸上的笑意僵住，却还是继续挤着笑，只是那笑，未曾抵达眼底。

“蔡都督向来艺高人胆大，我也不希望都督你一失足成千古恨，不得不提醒你一句，小心阴沟里翻船啊。”

蔡徐坤转着扳指，半眯起眼望着萧鸿，忽而笑了。

“指挥使放心，这种事定然不会出现在本座身上。”

“指挥使若没事，本座便走了，正廷还在家里等我。”

萧鸿听到“正廷还在家里等我”，双眼大睁，咬着牙，五指扣住石狮子，脸上却依旧笑着。

扣着石狮子的手散落着灰色粉末，萧鸿抽出手，背于身后，用干净的手拭去另一只手上的灰。

“都督慢走，恕不远送……”

蔡徐坤斜了萧鸿一眼，把萧鸿的表情尽收眼底，又瞧着萧鸿摸过的石狮子，牵起唇角。

人自以为聪明，却未曾想聪明反被聪明误，这才是最可悲之处。

25

“奉皇上口谕，锦衣卫奉命捉拿盗贼，寻回赃物，挨家挨户给我搜。”

“大人，此乃都督府邸，我们是否要搜查。”

“捉拿盗贼，寻回赃物兹事体大，不能因都督位高权重就错过，此事本指挥使也很为难，不过事分轻重缓急，给我照常搜。”

“是……”

锦衣卫打倒守门人，大力踹开府门，蜂拥而至，萧鸿腰间挂着佩刀，在锦衣卫的护拥下负手而行。

“长夜漫漫，指挥使不休息，反而带领锦衣卫擅闯本座府邸，这又是何意啊……”

蔡徐坤披着一件黑色长袍，朱正廷着一身白色衣衫跟在蔡徐坤身后，见是萧鸿，朱正廷微惊，眉头蹙起，不动声色往蔡徐坤身边挪了几步。

“近日皇宫看守不严，竟遭了盗窃，本指挥使奉皇上之命捉拿盗贼，寻回赃物，如有不周之处，还请都督多担待一些。”

“哦，是吗……”

“盗贼为重，指挥使可要好好搜查，切莫让盗贼从手中溜走才是。”

“想来指挥使还未得空到本座府中一座，倒不如今日本座请指挥使喝杯茶，指挥使觉得如何。”

“甚好……”

蔡徐坤勾唇一笑，眼中跳着冷光，却在对上朱正廷的时候变得柔和。

蔡徐坤拉着朱正廷走进厅堂，萧鸿不自觉攥住刀柄，嫉恨的瞪着出双入对的两人。

一黑一白，多配啊。

只可惜，蔡徐坤，你不配。

26

蔡徐坤坐在主位，朱正廷立在蔡徐坤身后，白衫松松垮垮系在身上，显然是情急之中才穿上的。

下人沏好茶，恭敬端到桌子上，萧鸿自落座，一双眼睛就紧紧锁住朱正廷，分秒都不曾移开目光。

蔡徐坤厌恶这样的目光，那种感觉，就好像有人在淫亵的觊觎着他的珍宝。

“都督身后这人是……”

蔡徐坤牵住朱正廷的手腕，为萧鸿介绍。

“他就是本座中意的人，朱正廷。”

“都督找到喜欢的人，本指挥使可要恭贺都督了。”

萧鸿放下茶杯，一字一句咬的清晰。

朱正廷低垂着眸子，看不清神色，只是在暗中扣紧了蔡徐坤的手腕。

蔡徐坤翘起嘴角，眉梢飞扬，按捺下心中的喜悦。

“大人，属下们仔细搜查，并未在都督府中发现盗贼，只是……”

“只是什么，说……”

“只是属下在都督房间里发现这个，该物与丢失的箱子极为相似，属下斗胆，把它拿了过来……”

那人双手呈上一个镶着金边木箱，箱子上挂着锁。

萧鸿眉头挑起，手指在木箱的边缘流连。

“都督可知木箱里面有什么……”

萧鸿握着木箱上的锁，脸上带笑问着蔡徐坤。

“这个木箱，本座从未见过，指挥使若想看，便打开看吧。”

蔡徐坤的双眸浓稠得像夜幕，尽是黑暗，无一丝涟漪。

朱正廷则有些担心，想上前去看看，却被蔡徐坤拉住。

“正廷乖，让他打开箱子，我倒要看看，他萧鸿想要干什么。”

碰见蔡徐坤那双平静的眼，朱正廷抿抿唇，听话的陪在蔡徐坤身边。

萧鸿右手用力一攥，锁应声而开，打开木箱，萧鸿顿时大笑起来。

“指挥使笑成这样，可是发现了赃物。”

“不是赃物，是比赃物更可怕的东西，都督怕是要和我走一趟了。”

萧鸿拿出木箱里的东西，将东西完好无损呈在众人面前。

朱正廷呼吸一滞，脑中充血，几乎是要冲上去撕了那东西。

这是——龙袍！！

“大胆蔡徐坤，私藏龙袍，意图谋反。”

“来人，将罪人蔡徐坤押入天牢，听候皇上发落。”

“私藏龙袍是真是假尚未可知，指挥使这就将人定了罪，未免偏颇了些。”

朱正廷终是压不下心中的怒火，站出来和萧鸿对峙。

萧鸿放下手里的龙袍，冷笑一声。

“龙袍就是物证，岂容狡辩，来人，带走！”

“你……”

“正廷，无妨，清者自清，皇上自有分晓。”

“坤坤，可……”

“正廷乖，等我回家……”

蔡徐坤捏了捏朱正廷柔软的脸颊，柔声说到。

“来人，给都督上枷锁，带镣铐……”

“罪还未定，便要上枷锁，萧鸿，你未免欺人太甚。”

“正廷，上枷锁，带镣铐，可全是我的一番苦心，都督武功高强，不这样，我又怎能安心。”

“萧鸿，你如此这般，无非想折辱本座……”

“本座若想走，就是十个你，也挡不住。”

“萧鸿，如若不想被人看低，就要光明正大，偷偷摸摸，注定被踩在脚下，永无翻身之日。”

“蔡徐坤，这话应送给你，你私藏龙袍，论罪当诛，你才是——永无翻身之日，我们走着瞧罢。”

“枷锁镣铐不用了，直接押人入天牢，府内一干人等不得随意进出，若有违令者，就地正法。”

“是……”

“坤坤，我陪你一起去。”

朱正廷拉住蔡徐坤的衣袖，一双眼睛满是担忧。

“正廷乖，我会没事的，待在家等我回来。”

蔡徐坤为朱正廷系好衣衫，在他唇角落下一吻。

“衣服要穿好，让人看去便不好了。”

朱正廷忆起两人刚才的缠绵，双颊微微发烧，胡乱的揽了几下衣领。

“蔡徐坤，你要保证，照顾好自己。”

“好，我保证……”

萧鸿眼红的看着这一幕，嫉妒的狂草在心中扎根，疯狂生长，勒着他的心，让他喘不过气来。

蔡徐坤，如果你不在了，他就是我的，一定是我的。

27

蔡徐坤私藏龙袍一事，朝堂议论纷纷，皇上震怒，却未定死罪，只下令将蔡徐坤押入天牢，听候发落。

因私藏龙袍一事事关重大，蔡徐坤又身份特殊，因此被单独关押在天牢一处。

天牢阴冷，坚硬的床板上铺着稻草，一床单薄的被子，一张破旧的木桌，一张落灰的长凳，发黄的水壶，缺了口的杯子，这就是全部。

萧鸿走入天牢时，蔡徐坤正穿着一身囚衣，坐在长凳上喝水。

蔡徐坤散下一半的黑发，眼珠黑得发亮，肤色雪白，朱唇皓齿，即使一身囚衣，也掩盖不住蔡徐坤的美。

“都督好兴致，身处天牢依旧如此沉稳，萧鸿佩服。”

“指挥使既然来了，不妨喝口水，只是天牢不比别处，指挥使切莫嫌弃才好。”

“都督说笑了，都督既开了口，我自然要喝一口的。”

蔡徐坤为萧鸿倒了杯水，推到萧鸿身边，萧鸿笑着接下，一口饮尽。

“蔡徐坤，我当初提醒过你，小心驶得万年船，这才几天，你就翻了船，啧啧啧。”

蔡徐坤盯着萧鸿得意的眼，美眸也弯了起来。

“萧鸿，你亲手推开了正廷，如今却要把他找回来，这是什么道理。”

“你抛弃了他，我只是把他捡了回来，放在我的心头，有什么不对吗。”

“还是，你在嫉妒我，想要杀了我，你在想，如果没有我，正廷就是你的，是吗……”

蔡徐坤转着杯子，瞧见萧鸿越发凶狠的眼神，眼底的笑意越甚。

“怎么，戳到你痛处了，你设了这样一个局，无非是想引我入瓮。”

“最终的目的，是正廷。”

“蔡徐坤，如果不是你，正廷会回到我身边，他会回到我身边，如果没有你！！！”

萧鸿揪着蔡徐坤的囚衣，脸色涨红，怒目圆睁。

“萧鸿，正廷不是谁的所有物，他有选择的权利，你弃了他，却还要他在原地等你，萧鸿，你不觉得过分了吗。”

蔡徐坤眼中跳跃着火星，用力攥住萧鸿的手腕，萧鸿额头冒着冷汗，吃痛的撒了手。

萧鸿被痛意刺的大笑，眼中是近乎疯狂的执着。

“蔡徐坤，我告诉你，你走了，正廷就是我的。”

“我会代替你，好好照顾他，我一定会疼他，比你更疼他。”

蔡徐坤讥讽笑着，走到萧鸿面前，直视萧鸿的眼，掷地有声的说，“萧鸿，一个连喜欢都不敢说的人，有什么资格谈照顾他，更别说疼他。”

“萧鸿，你就是个懦夫，就算没有我，正廷也不会爱上你。”

萧鸿目眦欲裂，抓着蔡徐坤的肩，怒喊，“蔡徐坤，你懂什么，正廷他是爱我的，他是爱我的！！！”

蔡徐坤冷漠的听着萧鸿吼叫，眯着眼，不发一言。

萧鸿发泄完，反而平静下来，咧开嘴说到。

“萧某向来知道都督有副好皮相，今日细看，的确如此。”

“都督怕是用皮囊迷惑了正廷，不过没关系，假以时日，正廷定会明白，谁对他才是真心。”

“我不和你多做口舌之争，蔡徐坤，既进了天牢，不尝一番苦头，又怎能解我心头之恨。”

“蔡徐坤，今日我便送你一份大礼，你说，穿琵琶骨可好。”

蔡徐坤轻嗤，不屑一顾。

萧鸿拍手叫来人，来人拿着铁链，在阳光的照射下闪着冰冷的锋芒。

“皇上直至现在都未曾将你定罪，却没说不可对你施加刑罚。”

“蔡徐坤私藏龙袍，又拒不认罪，赐你穿琵琶骨之刑，都督，你看可好？”

蔡徐坤勾唇浅笑，嘲笑的看着萧鸿快意的脸。

冰冷而尖利的铁链穿过血肉的声音打破了天牢的寂静，蔡徐坤皱起眉头，闷哼一声。

鲜血染红了囚衣，又顺着肌肤流下，滴在下身，晕开血色的花。

蔡徐坤唇色苍白，额头冒着冷汗，眼底寒意蔓延。

萧鸿，这样便想让我认输，太小瞧我了。

28

“正廷，多日不见，你还是老样子。”

今日萧鸿高兴得很，特意来到朱正廷的屋子，诉说心底的想念。

朱正廷面上冰冷，眉眼锋利。

“萧鸿，我竟不知你变成了这样，你已经不是我认识的萧鸿。”

“你居然和他联手算计坤坤，你知道他姓甚名谁，来自何处，你竟敢和他联手！！”

“坤坤，朱正廷，你叫的倒是很亲热，莫不成你真的喜欢上了蔡徐坤。”

萧鸿双手撑在桌子上，眼中阴沉。

“萧鸿，我喜欢谁，爱上谁，不用向你汇报，你还没回答我的问题，为什么要和那人联手。”

朱正廷毫不示弱，凌厉的双眼射向萧鸿，等着萧鸿开口。

“只要能杀了蔡徐坤，得到你，和谁联手无所谓。”

“虽然我不知道他的底细，但蔡徐坤这次必死无疑，对我来说，已经足够了。”

萧鸿敞开双臂，放肆大笑。

“萧鸿，你疯魔了。”

“趁事情还有挽回的地步，收手吧。”

“是，我是疯了，朱正廷，得知你和他上床的时候我就疯了，看你在雪中为他舞剑，我简直恨不得一刀砍死他。”

“朱正廷，你是我的，蔡徐坤他算个什么东西，他碰了你，没关系，我不介意，只要我杀了他，一切都可以重来。”

萧鸿企盼的摇着朱正廷的肩，却在瞥见朱正廷隐秘的吻痕时，骤然爆发。

扯开朱正廷的衣襟，露出大片白嫩的肌肤，上面遍布情色的红痕。不用多想，也知道这具身体前几日遭到怎样的爱抚。

萧鸿喘着粗气，勃然变色，却没有进一步动作。

朱正廷嗤笑一声，拽开萧鸿的手，整理好衣服。

“萧鸿，自你派我来西厂的那天起，你就应该明白，我们的情谊到此为止。”

“或许以前我对你生过一丝情意，但我想，那不是爱情，只能算是一种依赖。你是我认识的第一个朋友，我不希望，我们连朋友都没得做。”

“朋友，哈哈哈哈，朱正廷，我不想和你做朋友，我想和你做……”

“做什么……”

朱正廷讥笑的看着萧鸿，继续说到，“萧鸿，你说不出喜欢二字，无非我是个男人，或者……还有别的原因。”

萧鸿闭上唇，躲闪着朱正廷的目光。

“不管原因如何，萧鸿，我希望最后的情分，不要被你磨灭。”

“我喜欢蔡徐坤，自是喜欢他的全部，或者可以说，我爱他。”

“你爱他……朱正廷，你可知你的身份，你是男儿身，如何与他成家立业，为他生儿育女。”

萧鸿狂笑不止，觉得听到了此生最大的笑话。

“朱正廷，我精心布下的局，断然没有中止的理由，就算是你，也不行。”

“不妨多说一句，也许过几天，皇上就会下令斩了蔡徐坤。”

“又或许，他根本撑不到那一天……”

“萧鸿，你这是什么意思！”

朱正廷眼冒怒火，飞快钳住萧鸿的脖子。

“说，什么意思……”

萧鸿艰难呼吸着，脸涨成青紫色，却疯狂笑着。

“哈哈哈哈……”

“朱正廷……我穿了他的琵琶骨……”

“我差人穿了他的琵琶骨……哈哈哈哈哈……”

“他以后就是废人了……一个废人……哈哈哈哈……”

朱正廷胸口钝痛，双眸狠厉，浑身戾气。

“朱正廷……你杀了我啊……哈哈哈哈……”

“你杀了我……他也是个废人……”

朱正廷还是挣扎着松开了手，眼中渐渐清明。

现在还不是时候，蔡徐坤需要你，朱正廷，你要冷静。

萧鸿捂着脖子猛烈的咳嗽，抬起疲惫的双眼，声音嘶哑。

“朱正廷，我得不到的，他也别想得到，他得到的，我必然会让他付出代价。穿琵琶骨只是其一，你想想他那张漂亮的脸蛋，有多少人肖想他，若要他在别人身下承欢，怕是比杀了他还难受。”

“萧鸿，你敢！！！”

“我敢不敢，你向来知道，你的时间不多了，朱正廷。”

“他还能挺几天，蔡徐坤最后的结局，全在你手上。”

门被合上，朱正廷用指甲扣着手心，强迫自己冷静，尖锐的指甲嵌入肉里，带来火烧般的感觉。

他要冷静，只有冷静，才能想出对策。

蔡徐坤，他定不能放弃，自己，也不能放弃。

那么，只好兵行险招。

或许危险，但只要和蔡徐坤在一起，他就不会害怕。

29

月黑风高夜，杀人放火时。

朱正廷穿着夜行衣，蒙着面，悄身一人来到天牢。

他没有别的办法，只有一个最蠢，也是最简单的法子——越狱救人。

不知为何，天牢守卫并没有朱正廷想象的多，朱正廷就像幽灵一样，神出鬼没，利落的干掉了守卫。

用剑抹了看守蔡徐坤牢房的守卫的脖子，剑上已经沾满了鲜血，就连面罩上也溅了血。

朱正廷揪下挂在守卫腰间的钥匙，冷眼将尸体抛在一边，拿着钥匙，朱正廷开了牢门。

见到蔡徐坤的那刻，朱正廷的眼泪瞬间就涌了上来。

蔡徐坤低垂着头，头发乱糟糟披在身后，两条铁链拴在墙后，刺进蔡徐坤的血肉，囚衣上全是干涸的血迹，伤口还在冒着血，染红了铁链。

“坤……坤坤……”

朱正廷无措的张着手，想去触碰蔡徐坤的伤处，却怕弄疼了他。

“坤坤……醒一醒，我带你回家……”

捧起蔡徐坤雪白的脸，朱正廷红了眼眶，却逼着自己吞下泪水。

蔡徐坤似是听到有人唤他，睫毛轻颤着，缓缓睁开了眼。

眼前的这双眸子，是他所熟悉的，是他不经意瞧了一眼，便记在心上的。

蔡徐坤温柔笑着，干裂的唇细微颤动着。

“正廷……你来了……”

“坤坤，我这就带你出去，你忍着点……”

朱正廷斩断铁链，皱眉将铁链从蔡徐坤的肩胛骨里抽出来，掏出怀里的金创药，撒在蔡徐坤的伤口处。

整个过程蔡徐坤闷声不吭，只是脸色比刚才更加苍白，汗也顺着鬓角蜿蜒而下。

朱正廷扶起蔡徐坤，不顾蔡徐坤反对，将他背在身后。

“为什么要闯天牢……”

“我想不出更好的方法，更不能看着你去死，越狱是最好的办法。”

“你就不怕杀头吗，朱正廷。”

“不怕，比起我死，我更怕你死。”

“这下我就更不怕了，我们现在在一起，就算是死，也要死在一起。”

“好，死在一起。”

蔡徐坤安心的将脸贴在朱正廷的脊背上，嘴角浅笑。

朱正廷，有你在，即使外面有千军万马，我也不怕。

30

“先生果然算的准，正廷如您所料，擅闯天牢，救了蔡徐坤。”

唐垣坐在石桌上，不紧不慢喝着茶。

“皇帝老儿这么长时间都未定罪，摆明是想放过蔡徐坤，可如今他越狱了，这性质就不同了。”

“重犯私逃天牢，论罪当诛，只要指挥使你抓到他，即可就地处决。”

“这个结果，指挥使你可满意……”

“满意满意，这个结局，甚得我心，哈哈哈哈哈。”

萧鸿大笑，斟了杯茶。

“先生好算计，算出正廷定不会不顾蔡徐坤，提前支走天牢守卫，让他们顺利逃出天牢，不过是为了给他们致命一击。”

“先生的运筹帷幄，萧鸿佩服。”

“只是，我们该如何去寻他们二人……”

“寻人，我自有办法，只是指挥使，人寻到了，后面的路，就要靠你自己了。”

“先生所言极是，萧鸿自会安排好一切，请先生放心。”

“那便好……”

唐垣吹着茶水，嘴角牵起一个不易察觉的笑。

螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后，谁，又是那只雀呢。

31

“坤坤，前面有座庙，我们去里面休息一下。”

“好……”

两人逃出天牢已近三天，却未曾见到追兵的影子。

蔡徐坤的囚衣已经不能穿了，朱正廷给蔡徐坤买了身干净的衣服，又买了几副药，每日监督蔡徐坤喝下去。

寒风呼啸，刮得衣服猎猎作响，两人挑了个背风的地方坐下来。

朱正廷靠着墙，揽着蔡徐坤，让他倚在自己肩上。

“坤坤，你的伤，是怎么回事。”

朱正廷看过蔡徐坤的伤，看起来可怕，实际上只是皮肉伤，未伤及筋骨，也就是说，蔡徐坤的琵琶骨，并未被刺穿。

“萧鸿这人自诩聪明，以为捉我进天牢便可为所欲为。”

“只不过，他，很早就暴露了。”

蔡徐坤挪挪身子，找个更舒适的地方，窝在朱正廷怀里。

“暴露什么……”

“他的心魔……”

“他的心魔就是你，正廷……”

蔡徐坤抚摸着朱正廷的脸颊，伸长脖子，亲着朱正廷的唇。

“自你到我身边那天起，萧鸿就下意识凑近我，你知道，我记得你的眼睛，你和我交手的那天，我就记得。”

“查出你和萧鸿的关系并不难，难的是，为什么萧鸿对你这么在意。”

“直到我爱上你，我才彻底明白，萧鸿他喜欢你。”

“不知萧鸿是不是得到什么消息，你我在一起后，他越发频繁来找我，他的心思，昭然若揭。”

“他和我师父联手，想治你于死地。”

“龙袍定是那日师父送地图时，偷偷藏屋子里的，都怪我，若在师父走后仔细查勘一番，就不会发生这种事了。”

朱正廷唇瓣紧闭，懊恼之情浮于脸上。

“傻子，一计不成，他们还会再施一计。”

“他们对付我，必要给我按个罪名，谋逆，是最好的罪名。”

“所有的一切，不过局中局，唐垣和萧鸿有局，我也有局。”

“我已提前和皇上谈好此事，不然私藏龙袍这种大罪，皇上又怎会拖到今日都不曾下罪，穿我琵琶骨的人也是皇上身边的人，这下，你可通晓一切的事情了。”

蔡徐坤刮刮朱正廷的鼻子，眉眼扬起，语气宠溺。

“你为什么没告诉我……”

朱正廷垂下眼皮，咬唇不语。

蔡徐坤叹口气，揉揉朱正廷的脑袋。

“傻瓜，我不想把你牵扯进来，万一伤到你，我得多心疼。”

“可师父和萧鸿想要杀你，他们又有我有关，我……”

“他们是他们，你是你，正廷，你只是你。”

“你看，我这不生龙活虎的。”

“谁说的，你的伤还没好，要痊愈还要多等几日，你要好好养伤，不能动武，知不知道。”

“知道，都听你的。”

两人相视一笑，却在双目交汇的刹那警惕起来。

有人来了

32

“坤坤，躲在我身后，不许动武。”

蔡徐坤抿唇沉默，捡起地上散落的石子，站在朱正廷身边。

“我不动武，但要站在你身边。”

“蔡徐坤，你真傻。”

“啪啪啪”的鼓掌声在这座小庙里响起，来人并未蒙面，穿着一身黑，走到两人面前。

朱正廷瞪大双眼，握着剑柄的手不自觉紧了紧。

“正廷，好久不见……”

“哟，有了意中人，就忘了自己的身份，朱正廷，你是细作，可不是蔡徐坤的走狗。”

“你们注定要敌对，主上说，杀了蔡徐坤，他可以既往不咎，七日后他在九岭山等你，只要你拿着蔡徐坤的首级去见他，你还是他的得意门生。”

朱正廷听后，爆发出一阵笑声，连拿着剑的手都在颤抖。

“师父他从来都不知道我要什么，萧鸿也是，你们也一样！！！”

“我不会杀他，更不会让你们碰他一根汗毛，要想杀他，必先杀我。”

朱正廷抽出剑横在身前，眼中透露着杀意。

“朱正廷，我们才是你的亲人，你有你的使命。”

“我的使命早已结束，在师父骗我那天，已经结束……”

“冥顽不灵，给我上，杀了这个叛徒！！”

“是！！！”

顿时，闪过一片刀光剑影，刀剑碰撞的声音，血肉分离时痛苦的喊声，弯月掩在层云身后，冷漠的看着这场血腥的屠杀。

朱正廷飞身一跃，将长剑刺进最后一人的心口，滚烫的血溅了朱正廷一脸，朱正廷怔愣着，却笑出了声。

“哈哈哈哈哈……”

朱正廷笑着拔出剑，无力跪在地上，眼泪不知何时溢出眼眶，混着鲜血，无声滴落。

蔡徐坤心疼的蹲下身，擦去朱正廷脸上的血，拭去他眼角的泪，把他搂在怀里。

“哐当”一声，长剑跌落在地，朱正廷揪着蔡徐坤的衣服，嚎啕大哭。

蔡徐坤的下巴抵着朱正廷头顶，用手顺着他的脊背，温柔说着，“不要怕，正廷，我在这里……”

“他们都是为师父效命的，小时候我与他们一起练过武，再大些就分开了……”

“我没想过，有一天我们会针锋相对，甚至要以命相搏。”

“坤坤，我该怎么办……”

朱正廷语中满是疲惫，一闭上眼，就能想起一张张血肉模糊的脸。

他不是没有杀过人，只是，从未杀过“朋友”。

“睡吧，正廷，你累了，靠在我怀里睡一觉。”

“你没有错，你不杀他，他便杀我们，不是你的错，正廷。”

“好好睡一觉，不论怎样，你都有我……”

33

朱正廷依偎在蔡徐坤怀里睡了一觉，醒来时心情已不复昨夜那般沉重，虽算不得多好，但总归比昨夜强了些。

两人合力将那些人葬在庙旁，也算是给了他们最后的归宿。

“昨夜听他们的意思，七日后师父会在九岭山等我。”

“没错，我会和你一起去，刀山火海，有我陪你。”

朱正廷笑得明朗，紧紧握住蔡徐坤的手。

“好，你陪我一起，就算有天大的阴谋，我也不怕。”

“这里离九岭山不过两个时辰的路程，这几日你且在这里好好养伤，不得胡闹。”

“胡闹，如何个胡闹法……”

蔡徐坤挑眉，在朱正廷耳边吹着热气，引得朱正廷脸颊温热。

“蔡徐坤，不许胡闹，你身子没好……”

朱正廷红着脸小声抗议，显然没什么威力。

“按正廷的意思，身子好了，便可胡闹，我没理解错吧。”

朱正廷白了蔡徐坤一眼，拽开蔡徐坤作乱的手，理好衣服，一本正经的说着，“一切等你好了再说，现在，不允许。”

蔡徐坤委屈的撇着嘴，却无可奈何，只好照做。

待在庙里的这几日，是两人最为悠闲的日子。

日出而作，日落而息，没有尔虞我诈，没有勾心斗角，没有刀光血影。

只有他们两个，只有蔡徐坤和朱正廷。

34

明天就是第七日

夜幕降临，月光洒落一地银辉，斑驳的树间偶尔传来乌鸦的叫声，为这夜色添了一丝灵动。

两人并肩而坐，双手交握。

“师父不达目的不罢休，明日必是一场硬战。”

“正廷，你害怕吗……”

“不害怕，有你在我身边，我就什么都不怕了。”

“坤坤……”

“嗯……”

“你想要我吗……”

朱正廷转过头，盯着蔡徐坤带火的眸子，因着月光，朱正廷看见了蔡徐坤吞咽口水的喉咙，看见了他不断舔唇的粉舌。

蔡徐坤想要他，这是朱正廷的结论。

朱正廷毫无顾忌的覆上蔡徐坤的唇，伸出舌头勾勒出蔡徐坤饱满的唇形。

蔡徐坤扣住朱正廷的腰，把他拉向自己，逐渐加深这个绵长的吻。

蔡徐坤解了朱正廷的衣衫，让他跨坐在自己腰间，衣衫挂在身上，下体却是赤裸的。

朱正廷坏心眼的在蔡徐坤下体滑动，感受到渐渐抬头的肉棒，朱正廷得意的笑了。

蔡徐坤呼吸紊乱，掐住朱正廷的腰，不让他乱动。

“朱正廷，你这是在玩火知道吗。”

蔡徐坤声音沙哑，满是情欲，在朱正廷耳边厮磨。

“玩火就玩火，我想要你，坤坤。”

朱正廷勾住蔡徐坤的脖子，将自己完全且虔诚的献给蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤到抽一口气，褪去下身的衣物，用肉棒抵着朱正廷的穴口。

小穴还未动情，有些干涩，蔡徐坤只好把前端陷入小穴一点再退出，陷入一点，再退出。

如此反复数次，直到小穴周边浸了蜜水，蔡徐坤才将肉棒慢慢埋进朱正廷的身体。

“嗯……哼……”

朱正廷轻声呻吟，每次和蔡徐坤磨合，都要有一些苦头，这次两人有多日未做，小穴腔内紧窄异常，死命吸着蔡徐坤的肉棒不放。

朱正廷咬着牙放轻松，大腿根缩紧的肌肉显示着小穴吞咽肉棒的艰难。

像是有无数张绵软的小嘴吸着粗大的肉棒，蔡徐坤舒服的呻吟，却也不忘朱正廷的处境。

托起朱正廷的臀部，让半根肉棒在小穴内缓缓进出，直到朱正廷适应了，蔡徐坤才敢让朱正廷吃进更深。小穴一点点吃进肉棒，到最后，终于将整个肉棒吞下。

臀肉相撞的响声一下又一下冲击着耳膜，朱正廷扶着蔡徐坤的腿，看着软软的穴肉箍住肉棒，张嘴咽下，复又吐出，来来回回，操的小穴一片淫水。

淫水湿了两人的私处，让蔡徐坤的肉棒能更快活的撞着朱正廷的小穴。

“啊……阿……”

“哼……哈……”

朱正廷张着红唇呻吟，蔡徐坤的力度越发大了，顶的他头眼发晕，速度也更快了，羞人的交合声一下响过一下。

“嗯……啊……”

朱正廷被操的发软，手肘力气不支，倒在稻草堆上。

蔡徐坤顺势压在朱正廷身上，舔着朱正廷的耳垂，身下用力干着朱正廷，把他干的出了哭腔。

“呜……坤坤……受……受不了了……”

“正廷，你受得了……”

“嗯……不行，坤坤……哼……我……我难受……”

朱正廷软成一团任蔡徐坤捏圆搓扁，射精都射了好几次，蔡徐坤还是食不知味，用力操着朱正廷，有要操到早晨的趋势。

“呜……坤坤……”

“坤坤……不要了，正廷好累……”

“正廷要被你操烂掉了……哼……啊……”

朱正廷一边呻吟一边把小穴往肉棒那里送，蔡徐坤操的狠，撞的重，每操一次，都要溅出淫水，还要听见朱正廷难耐的呻吟。

“正廷这就受不住了，别慌，我们还有时间……”

“啊……哈……”

“啊……坤坤……”

蔡徐坤转过朱正廷的身子，肉棒在穴内旋转了三百六十度，顶着朱正廷的小穴，朱正廷被快感激的差点落泪，还没回过神，又一波的撞击接踵而来。

“哈……嗯……”

“啊……啊……”

朱正廷高声呻吟着，蔡徐坤换着体位不断操他，操的他根本无法思考，只能害羞呻吟。

一场激烈的性事过后，朱正廷脸颊潮红，靠在蔡徐坤身边，身上披着衣衫，裸露的肌肤红痕点点。

“坤坤，无论如何，我都会保你一世长安。”

“放心，正廷，有我在，谁都不能伤害你。”

蔡徐坤，你相信我，我真的会保你一世长安。

35

隔日，蔡徐坤和朱正廷应约来到九岭山，九岭山山势险峻，耸立山间，颇有种直插云天的气势。

朱正廷早将地图研究透彻，领着蔡徐坤钻进九岭山，两人走了不一会儿，便看见了一道打开的石门，踏进石门里面，才算是顺利走到了九岭山的中心地带。

四周空荡，岩壁灰暗，水滴滴在岩壁的声音清脆而响亮，中间立着一块巨石，连着壁顶，巨石旁围着一圈砌石，里面有干枯的水迹，看样子，应是满过水。

唐垣一身暗棕色长袍，站在砌石上，闭眼沉浸在自己的世界中。

“你们来了，我等你们好久了。”

唐垣睁开眼，张开双臂，拥抱着这片天地。

“不仅我在等你们，还有个老朋友，也在等你们。”

“喏……”

两人顺眼望去，只见岩壁上绑着一个人，头软软垂在一侧，身上血迹斑斑，那人不是别人，正是萧鸿。

唐垣飞身至萧鸿面前，抓住他的衣服，将他扔在地上。

萧鸿痛哼一声，艰难的抬起头，将眼睛挑开一条小缝儿。

唐垣踩着萧鸿的背，讥诮的看着蔡徐坤和朱正廷。

“萧指挥使还算聪明，只是历练不够，若多活几年，未尝不是个对手。”

“正廷，到为师这里来，你未取蔡徐坤首级，杀了为师的人，我都可一笔勾销，只要你站在我这边。”

唐垣伸出一只手臂，勾勾手。

朱正廷后退几步，眉头拧成了一个疙瘩，痛心疾首的低声控诉，“师父，你一开始就在骗我……”

“你派我来当细作，说要我寻找前朝宝藏，都是假话。”

“你说九岭山藏有前朝宝藏，又是假话。”

唐垣的手臂抖了一下，而后轻笑着放下手臂，等着朱正廷的下一句话。

“师父，你的目的根本就不在前朝宝藏。”

“你想毁了这个王朝，让它分崩离析，毁灭的最好方法，就是借刀杀人，朝里内讧。”

“师父，你怎么能……”

“没错，我就是想毁了这个王朝。”

谎话被拆穿，唐垣反倒更为轻松，收回脚，把萧鸿踢到一边。

“我早先派你到萧鸿身边，不过是为了搜集一些情报，萧鸿和蔡徐坤是这个王朝的顶梁柱，杀了他们两个，这个王朝，也就完了。”

“本来我还在发愁如何兵不血刃引起他们的争端，很巧的是，你就是那个契机。”

“他们两个都爱上了你，一个苦苦挣扎，一个柔情蜜意。我利用萧鸿对你的爱，设了个局，把你们兜入网里，一举消灭。”

“只可惜啊，萧鸿这人聪明了些，我只好绑住他，送他和蔡徐坤一起上西天。”

唐垣满脸笑意，敞开双臂迎接朱正廷。

“我的孩子，到为师这里来，你是我这边的人，只要我杀了他们，我们就可以回家了。”

朱正廷牵住蔡徐坤的手，含着泪摇头。

“师父，这不是一个村，不是一个镇，而是一个王朝，多少人要死在你的野心中，多少生命因为你所谓的局而白白牺牲。”

“师父，你清醒吧，单凭你我之力，根本无法颠覆这个王朝。”

“师父，只要你肯回头，我还会陪在你身边，我还是你的徒弟。”

朱正廷劝说着唐垣，心中却也明白，唐垣绝不会因为他的规劝而改变想法。

淡淡的苦涩顺到喉咙，朱正廷鼻头一酸，几欲落泪。

唐垣眼睛微眯，将手缓缓垂下，冷声说到，“这么说，你是专门要和为师作对了，很好……”

五指成鹰爪状，唐垣脚下一动，借力而飞，冲到蔡徐坤面前。

蔡徐坤推开朱正廷，抽出佩剑，用剑身卡住唐垣的手。

“萧鸿真是个废物，被你骗了去，毛头小儿，今日我便让你葬在九岭山。”

“杀不杀得我，还要看你的能耐。”

蔡徐坤眉眼冷峻，眼底仿佛冻着万年寒冰。

唐垣解开外袍，腰间系着一把剑，拔出剑，唐垣朝蔡徐坤的头顶砍去。

“当”的一声响，两剑相碰，溅出火花。

“朱正廷，你诚心要和师父作对到底是不是。”

“师父，只要我还活着，就不会让你伤害他。”

朱正廷用剑拦住唐垣的攻击，另一只手化拳为掌，打在唐垣的胸前。

唐垣顿时喷出一口血，双眼通红，翻身一踹，踹在两人心口。

蔡徐坤和朱正廷退了好几步才堪堪停下，抹去嘴角的血迹，蔡徐坤蠕动着嘴唇，悄声对朱正廷说，“正廷，我挡住他的攻击，你去把萧鸿救回来。”

“好，你要小心……”

“放心……”

蔡徐坤眉一横，翻转剑柄，拔腿飞奔。唐垣冷笑，手腕微转，用剑尖挑开蔡徐坤的剑。蔡徐坤顺势一踢，踢中唐垣拿剑的手，将剑踢飞了出去。

唐垣怒目圆睁，脚下一蹬，一手化拳，一手作勾，朝着蔡徐坤的命门而去。

蔡徐坤横剑于胸，弯曲剑身，阻住唐垣的拳，又抬脚而踢，硬生生改了唐垣的攻击方向。

唐垣收回一手，复又化拳，击在剑身，饶是有剑的阻挡，蔡徐坤还是被震出血。后退时蔡徐坤剑尖一斜，在唐垣胸膛划开一道深深的血痕。

唐垣嘴角挂血，伤口由胸前划至腰间，狼狈不堪，唐垣不怒反笑，为蔡徐坤鼓掌。

“看来我是小瞧你了，大意失荆州。”

“不愧是西厂的都督，蔡徐坤，你让我刮目相看。”

蔡徐坤捂着胸口咳嗽，吐出一口血。

“本座愧不敢当……”

用剑杵着地站起身，蔡徐坤脸色雪白，唇上沾着血迹，更显艳丽。

“果然好皮相，就算不杀了你，把你卖进小倌楼，倒也不失为一条良计。”

即使被唐垣言语羞辱，蔡徐坤也处变不惊，握剑于手，蔡徐坤扬起下巴，语气冷淡，“想让本座承欢，怕是你们没那个命。”

“有没有那个命，试试……”

“嗞”的一声，长剑没入唐垣肩膀，唐垣身子瞬间僵硬，挥掌而出，震飞朱正廷。

反转长剑，剑柄用力磕在地上，蔡徐坤一跃而起，在半空中接住朱正廷。

唐垣暴怒，一把抽出肩膀上的剑，飞身到蔡徐坤身后，一掌击在蔡徐坤后肩。

蔡徐坤皱起眉，咽下喉咙里翻滚的血腥味，手指揪住朱正廷的衣服。

“既然这么想死，我成全你们……”

唐垣颤着身子缓步走到两人面前，抬起手掌，眼中闪着兴奋的光芒。

“早该去死了……”

蔡徐坤和朱正廷满是鲜血的手紧握着，丝毫不惧即将来临的死亡。

“去死吧……”

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

唐垣哀嚎一声，缩着身子滚到一边。

萧鸿颤巍巍的拿着剑，剑尖滴着血，是唐垣的血。

“谁……都不能死……”

萧鸿轻声说着，脱力跪倒在地上，抵着剑大口喘气。

“哈哈哈哈哈，今日我唐垣是栽了，就算死，也要你们陪葬！！！”

唐垣尖叫着，眼睛里满是嗜血的光，站在石门前，唐垣用拳一凿，凿碎了石门旁的凸起。

“轰隆隆”一声，石门瞬间关闭，三人心中一惊，挣扎着站起身。

“实话告诉你们，这里是一条死路，唯一的出路就是这道石门。”

“我闭死了出路，你们都得陪我等死。想要开门，很简单，只需一人的血肉之躯即可。”

“只要吸食一人全身的血液，石门就可再开，你们……谁来呢。”

“哈哈哈哈哈！！！”

唐垣疯狂笑着，笑到咳出了血。

“要不全死，要不舍弃一人，三选一，很容易。”

“正廷，你被抛弃了那么多次，不如你来决定他们的生死。”

朱正廷双唇惨白，泪水骤然滑落。

他就知道，幸福是需要代价的，他拥有过那么多幸福的日子，已经足够了，所以，是时候来偿还了。

“正廷……以我的血肉，开这道门，你和蔡徐坤，走吧。”

“算是我欠你们的……”

萧鸿沙哑着声音，带着恳求的语气说着。

“不行，这个朝廷不能没有你，萧鸿 你要活下去。”

“坤……坤坤，你听我说……”

朱正廷沾着血的手指摸上蔡徐坤的脸，血抹在蔡徐坤白净的脸上，朱正廷泪眼婆娑，眨眨眼，忍住眼泪，嘴角勾起轻快的笑意。

“坤坤，你们出去，我给你们开路……”

“我研究过那幅地图，师父说的不尽可信，坤坤，你相信我，你们先走，我随后就去找你。”

“朱正廷，你别想骗我，我不会让你去的。”

蔡徐坤眼眶通红，抱住朱正廷，仿佛要把他揉进怀里。

“要死一起死，我定然不会弃你而逃。”

“坤坤，别这样幼稚，朝廷不能没有你们两个，我不一样……”

“师父他……于我有再造之恩，我无法杀他。”

“算来算去，就只剩我一个，你们都有各自的使命，而我不同，我的愿望，就是护你一世长安，护我的坤坤，一世长安。”

朱正廷抚摸着蔡徐坤的后颈，柔柔说着。

“我不要……我不要你的一世长安，没有朱正廷的一世长安，蔡徐坤只剩自己……”

蔡徐坤抱着朱正廷不撒手，滚烫的泪落在朱正廷的脖颈，烫化了他的心。

“我不忍留你一人于万千浮世，可我更不忍，你与我一同而去，你还有更大的责任，坤坤，不能因我而失。”

朱正廷扯开蔡徐坤的手臂，握着他的手腕，亲吻他苍白的唇。

朱正廷的眼泪落在蔡徐坤的唇上，蔡徐坤愣着舔掉唇上的泪珠。

朱正廷的眼泪，是咸的，还是苦的。

朱正廷脸颊垂泪，却笑得弯起眼眸。

“对不起，坤坤，以后不能陪你一起看初雪了。”

这是朱正廷和他，说的最后一句话。

36

最终，还是朱正廷以一人之躯开了石门，送走了他们三个。

一个是他的师父，一个是他的朋友，一个是他的爱人。

唐垣死死盯着那堵石门，泪水顺着眼角肆意流下。

唐垣想起朱正廷留与他的最后一句话，“师父养育之恩，正廷没齿难忘，今以一命相抵，还望师父放他一马。”

哈哈哈哈哈，什么养育之恩，我从来只把你当做一枚棋子，一枚可有可无的棋子，朱正廷，你真傻。

师父从来只把你当做棋子，棋子，棋子……

所以，正廷，你为什么要为了师父牺牲呢，杀了师父，杀了萧鸿，不是最好的选择吗。

朱正廷，你真傻。

师父真的只把你当做一枚棋子，真的。

石门关闭前，朱正廷脸色雪白，深深望了一眼蔡徐坤。

只一眼，蔡徐坤便懂了，相顾无言，从此山高水远，以后再难相见。

这一眼，盛了太多思绪，稍稍不注意，便会从眼前逝去。

这一眼，是朱正廷对他，最后的诀别。

隐匿在石门身后的那双眸子，至此终年，他怕是，再也见不到了。

石门埋葬了朱正廷的生命，也埋葬了蔡徐坤的心。

以后的蔡徐坤，会呼吸，会活着，只是那颗心，不会再为任何人跳动。

朱正廷送给蔡徐坤的一世长安，是没有朱正廷的一世长安。

37

唐垣疯了

唐垣回朝后，见到家里朱正廷的画像，彻底疯了。

此后，唐垣拿着画像，逢人就问。

“你有没有看到我的儿子呀……”

“你有没有看见我的儿子呀，他很乖，和我走丢了……”

“你有没有看见我的儿子呀……”

……

得到的回答，无一例外，没有。

唐垣挠着头，不知所措，只好继续问。

“你有没有看见我的儿子呀……”

“你有没有看见我的儿子呀，他可孝顺了……”

“对了，他喜欢的人，是蔡徐坤……”

那年冬天，唐垣在问人时，被受激的马撞到，鲜血成河，染红了大地。

唐垣从怀里掏出皱巴巴的画像，笑着哭了。

他找到他的儿子了，他的儿子，让他弄丢了。

人生的最后一程，终是清醒，是幸，还是不幸。

正廷，师父最终还是找你来了，只愿，你莫要怪罪师父才好。

38

“你为何不把我告发给皇上，如果不是我，一切都不会发生。”

这日，萧鸿在大殿外拦住蔡徐坤，说出内心的疑问。

“正廷说的对，这个王朝需要你，也需要我，我不能辜负他。”

“萧鸿，你是个有能力的人，我不想让这件事毁了你。”

“而且，你的惩罚已经有了……”

“浮世三千，再也没有朱正廷的影子，你永远，也捉不住了。”

蔡徐坤说完，转身便走。

“蔡徐坤，那你呢，正廷给你的惩罚，又是什么。”

蔡徐坤脚下一顿，答到，“他没有给我惩罚，他送了我一世长安。”

“他爱我，我爱他，这就够了。”

“蔡徐坤，我真的羡慕你，不仅羡慕正廷爱你，还羡慕你的坦荡，爱就爱了，不像我，爱得畏畏缩缩。”

“你值得正廷的爱，我输了。”

爱情，哪里又有输赢之说，无非是错过了，成了过客而已。

天空飘起小雪，这是朱正廷走后的第一场初雪。

见着漫天的雪，蔡徐坤能清晰的忆起朱正廷在雪中舞剑的样子。

干净温柔，纯粹的一丝不染。

正廷，你看，今年的初雪，也很美呢。

39

又是一年初雪，蔡徐坤站上城墙，他已经数不清这是第几场初雪，也记不清朱正廷离开他多少年。

望着满天的白雪，蔡徐坤伸出掌心。

雪落在手心，凉丝丝的，蔡徐坤还未感受到透彻的凉意，雪便化了，掌心留下的，是些微水渍。

蔡徐坤也不恼，伸着手不动，任由雪落下，化成水，再落下……

他知道，有些东西，他抓不住，比如，雪。

又比如，朱正廷。

大梦一场醒，魂断三川途

40

最后的结局，不过是

半城风月半城雪，一场春梦一场空

END


End file.
